My Angel
by pirategal101
Summary: This story is about the meeting of Will & Elizabeth in the 21st century! Will and Elizabeth meet as young children when there is an accident and they become the best of friends and grow up together...WE obviously....R&R PLZ!
1. My Angel

**Summary: **This story is about the meeting of Will & Elizabeth in the 21st century! Will and Elizabeth meet as young children when there is an accident and they become the best of friends and grow up together...WE obviously...R&R PLZ!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters, honestly though if I did why the hell would I be writing about them?

**Author Notes: **So this is my second attempt at a Willabeth story, my first one was Trouble on the Albatross. Hope you at least semi enjoy this one.

Chapter 1: My Angel 

It was a beautiful evening in Toronto to start the summer, the sun was setting over the big city and 12 year old Elizabeth, her father, Weatherby, president of TD Canada Trust, and his business associate James Norrington were just leaving a very important very formal dinner party.

"Well, I'll see you Monday morning then Weatherby"

"Alright, goodbye James, have a safe ride home," Weatherby said while ducking into his limo.

"Wasn't that a lovely evening Elizabeth?"

"Yes father, dinner was fantastic," she replied as their limo began moving.

The limo continued down the road a little ways before suddenly coming to an abrupt stop. "Oww," Elizabeth complained as she was forced against her seatbelt, "What was that for?"

"A little boy ran in front of the car, we almost hit him," the driver replied.

Elizabeth quickly undid her window and looked out. "Oh my god father that boy is hurt!" she yelled.

"Let's go take a look sweetie."

Elizabeth pretty much jumped out of the car onto the sidewalk in the rain. "Oh my god, are you alright," she asked kneeling beside the crying boy.

"Mom…car…crash…hurt…" he sobbed between breaths.

"Calm down son," Weatherby said placing a hand on the soaking wet boys back.

The boy took a few moments to calm down then began to speak, "We were in an accident, and my moms hurt! You need to help me! Please!" he begged.

"By the looks of it son you're pretty hurt yourself," Weatherby said noticing the boy's gashes on his arms and legs, "We should take you to the hospital, we can let the police look after your mother." "Elizabeth, honey, get back in the car, we're going to take this lad to the hospital."

Elizabeth climbed in the car and scooted over so the mystery boy could sit beside her. "I'm Elizabeth, what's your name?" she asked.

"William…Will Turner," he said shyly.

Elizabeth took his hand in hers, "It's going to be alright Will, we'll take good care of you," she said softly with a warm smile on her face.

They soon arrived at the hospital and Will was taken into emergency. Elizabeth pleaded to be able to stay with him. She always did have a soft spot for crying boys, and there was just something about Will that made her want to stay with him forever. But to her disappointment she was informed she couldn't go in with him, so she took a seat with her father in the waiting room.

"Daddy, is Will going to be ok?" Elizabeth whispered.

Her father looked at her for a moment, noticing the concern in her eyes. He tucked a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ears, "Yes, sweetie he'll be fine, but will you excuse me for a moment," he said as he got up from his seat and walked towards the reception desk. "Excuse me? Was there a lady by the last name Turner brought in tonight?"

"Yes there was, but unfortunately she won't be leaving."

"So she didn't make it?"

"I'm sorry Sir she did not, are you a relative?"

"No, but I just brought her son in a few minutes ago, thanks for your time." Weatherby walked back to his daughter with a frown on his face.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Will's mom didn't survive the accident," he said hugging his teary eyed daughter.

Suddenly a doctor began making his way towards them, "Are you here with Mr. William Turner?"

They nodded, "He's ready to see you now, he was in pretty rough shape, he broke an arm, and 2 ribs, he's also scratched up pretty good."

Elizabeth jumped up to go see him. She walked to the room and ran to his bedside. Will roller over groggily, feeling the effects of the painkillers. He laid eyes on Elizabeth and they shot open, "Are you my angel?" he questioned, clearly sort of confused.

Elizabeth giggled and brought her hand carefully to his forehead to push his hair back. "No silly, I'm Elizabeth, remember?"

Will nodded, "You're very pretty," he said blushing.

"Well you are pretty cute yourself William," she whispered smiling.

Weatherby walked up to Will's bedside, "Do you have any family around here son?"

Young Will shook his head, "My father left us when I was little, but I still have my mom," he paused… "My mother! Is she ok?" he asked excitedly.

Weatherby shook his head, feeling horrible for having to break the news to him.

Will's eyes swelled with tears and he turned his back to Elizabeth, "She was the only one I had left," he sobbed into the pillow on the bed.

Elizabeth went to her father's side and whispered in his ear, "_Daddy, can Will live with us, pretty please with a cherry on top? I want to be friends with him."_

"Hmm…" Weatherby thought out loud, "I suppose that'd be alright."

Elizabeth ran to Will's side, rubbing his back with her small hand, "Don't cry Will, it will be ok, my father says you may live with us," she said smiling.

Will slowly turned over to face Elizabeth, who was hovering over him. "You definitely are my angel," he said softly.

Elizabeth kissed his forehead, "I'll be sure to take good care of you Will, we will get you better, then we can be best friends," she said smiling.

Well that was it, the first chap to my story, hope you at least sort of liked it, I thought it was sort of sad personally…Anyway let me know what you think, good, bad or indifferent.

Reviews plz!


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary: **This story is about the meeting of Will & Elizabeth in the 21st century! Will and Elizabeth meet as young children when there is an accident and they become the best of friends and grow up together...WE obviously... R&R PLZ!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters, honestly though if I did why the hell would I be writing about them?

**Author Notes: **Thanks to all of you who reviewed, much appreciated. Feel free to add any suggestions in your reviews, I'd be happy to give them a shot. Well here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy. Read and Review :D

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home**

Elizabeth awoke the following day with the bright morning sunshine on her face. She had a very positive feeling in the pit of her stomach, today they got to find out if Will could leave the hospital. Oh Will she thought, he was such a nice boy, she couldn't wait until he was well enough to play with her. Being an only child she often found herself quite lonely when her father was out working and when her nanny, Estrella, was also busy. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. "Good morning Miss. Elizabeth, your father is waiting for you downstairs, he says he's ready to take you to the hospital," Estrella said as she pulled open the drapes and laid a simple yellow sundress out for Elizabeth.

"Oh thank you Estrella, tell him I'll be right down," Elizabeth replied tossing the covers off her and walking to her bathroom. "Hmm…how should I do my hair today?" she asked herself. She settled on pulling her blonde hair into a messy bun. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and went back into her room to change. Elizabeth picked up the yellow sundress and pulled it over her head. On her way out of her room she stopped to glance in the mirror. "That's odd," she wondered to herself, "I have never cared this much about how I look before."

"Good morning father," Elizabeth said as she bounced down the stairs towards the cupboard that held the breakfast food. Elizabeth took the box of fruit loops down from the shelf and poured some in a bowl. She put the cereal back and took the milk out of the fridge, poured some over her breakfast and returned it to the fridge. Elizabeth sat down in the chair beside her father.

"Thank you for letting Will stay with us Daddy."

"It's no problem at all princess, we have more than enough room for him, plus it will give you someone to play with all day."

Elizabeth smiled and finished eating her breakfast. She put her dishes in the dishwasher and went to the garage to get into the car beside her father.

"To the hospital please Charles," her father said to their driver.

The driver nodded and the car began to roll backwards. A few minutes later the Swann's limo pulled into the hospital parking lot and Elizabeth and her father got out of the car and walked into the hospital. They walked to Will's room and opened the door. Young William sat up in bed with only a little difficulty, "Good morning Elizabeth, Mr. Swann."

"Good morning Will," they replied in unison.

"How are you feeling today?" Weatherby asked.

"I'm feeling much better thank you, a little bored of lying around, I'm looking forward to being able to run and play with Elizabeth actually," Will smiled.

"Well she's looking forward to being able to play with someone her own age as well."

Just then a doctor walked into the room, "I have good news Will, you get to go home today!"

"Really!" Will happily exclaimed.

"Really, under one condition, you have to take it very easy for the next 3 weeks, and you have to promise me that you will let Elizabeth and her father take care of you."

"Oh I promise Mr. Doctor Sir," Will said slowly swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Elizabeth took Will's hand to help him down, "I'm in charge of you now Will, and I say we bring you to go get your belongings so we can move them into my house."

"Yes Ma'am," Will replied sliding off the bed to his feet.

Elizabeth and Will began walking out to the car. Elizabeth still held onto Will's hand tightly to ensure he could walk properly. Weatherby followed close behind keeping a close eye on the children. He noticed the way Elizabeth protectively held onto Will's hand and smiled to himself. They climbed into the limo and Weatherby gave their driver, Charles, directions to Will's house. They pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Will took one look at the house and his mood suddenly changed from very happy and cheerful to very droopy and unhappy. His eyes got red and Elizabeth noticed a single tear trickle down his cheek. They stopped on the front porch and Elizabeth turned to Will, "It's ok to be sad Will, but I won't ever leave you," she said hugging him tightly but being careful not to crush his ribs. They opened the door, went inside and packed all of Will's things, the last thing Will packed was his favourite picture. It was a picture of him and his mom on a beach with the sun setting behind them. He placed the picture on top of his clothes in a suitcase and zipped it shut using his good arm.

"That's the last of it," Weatherby said after helping Charles load the last of the suitcases into the car. He climbed into the car and they started home.

Will remained fairly quiet for most of the ride, he was remembering al the great times he had in his house with his mom, now all that was over because his mom was no longer here with him, but she would always remain with him in his heart. Suddenly the car stopped and Will looked out his window, in front of him was a very large white house with a fountain in the middle of a large circle driveway. "Wow! This is your house!" Will exclaimed.

"It's your house now too Will," Weatherby mentioned, "Welcome home."

Sry that chap was pretty boring and not overly long, as well as the first chapter…stick with me please….read review and make any requests you may have 


	3. Childhood Bliss

**Summary: **This story is about the meeting of Will & Elizabeth in the 21st century! Will and Elizabeth meet as young children when there is an accident and they become the best of friends and grow up together...WE obviously... R&R PLZ!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters, honestly though if I did why the hell would I be writing about them?

**Author's Notes:** Well Thanks again to all of you who read and reviewed! It's always great to get your feedback, be it positive or negative. Here's chapter 3, hope you like it. Read, Review, and make your Requests.

**Chapter 3: Childhood Bliss**

Elizabeth showed Will to his room and gave him the grand tour of the gigantic house while Will's bags were brought in and unpacked by the maids. Will wandered around the house with Elizabeth, all wide eyed and shocked, he had never been in a house with so much…stuff…he didn't quite know how to explain it…the house was filled with pictures, statues, and what appeared to be trinkets from places around the world. One room appeared to have an African theme, with many wooden masks adorning the sandy coloured walls along with a tapestry that looked as if it came straight out of a sweatshop. Part of the basement had a nautical theme, with pictures of ships clinging to the walls along with a ship's wheel, and many other little knick-knacks that played along with the theme.

"Wow your house is amazing!" Will marvelled as the tour came to an end.

"Thanks," Elizabeth stated, "But you live here now too Will, we are going to have so much fun together," she smiled. "You should probably start resting up now, you are going to take three whole weeks to be back to new," Elizabeth stated matter of factly.

"If you say so Doctor Elizabeth," Will joked starting towards his bedroom.

The next three weeks went by relatively fast. The children killed time reading to each other, playing bored games, watching TV, and playing doctor on each other. They grew into the best of friends, they told each other their darkest secrets and did everything together, just like best friends should.

The morning after Will's three weeks of rest was finally complete Elizabeth was up very early, she ran down the hall to Will's room still in her pyjamas. "Wake up sleepy head! Guess what today is?"

Will sat straight up in bed very quickly, "We get to play today!" he happily exclaimed throwing the blankets off him and jumping out of bed.

"Today's going to be the best day ever! What do you want to play first?" Elizabeth asked with excitement evident in her voice.

"Hm…hide and seek?" Will questioned.

"Great idea, but only upstairs, my father won't want us running around like chickens with our heads cut off," Elizabeth laughed.

"Alright…1, 2, 3 not it!" exclaimed Will.

"Then I guess you'd better get hiding you have 30 seconds…1…2…3…4…5…" Elizabeth continued counting most of it in her head, but began out loud again, "25…26…27…28…29…30…ready or not here I come!"

She glanced around Will's room to make sure he wasn't still there, and began walking down the hallway. Elizabeth walked around the office, bathroom, and the spare bedrooms, but to no avail she did not find Will. "Where could he be hiding?" she asked out loud. She listened quietly for any movement and suddenly she heard a small giggle coming from her bedroom. She tip toed to the door without making a sound and bent down to look under the bed, Will was right where she expected to see him. "I found you!" she yelled.

"Oh well," Will shrugged, "Now you have to go hide…1…2…3…4…5…" he continued counting, "27…28…29…30, ready or not here I come!"

Will took off at a run, running through the upstairs, he checked the shower, and all the spare bedrooms, then he ran into his room. The first place he looked was under the bed…but she wasn't there, he looked under the desk, and behind the door, "Where is she hiding?" he asked himself. Then he turned his head towards the closet and walked towards it and opened the door, at first he didn't see anything, then he looked a little bit closer and saw Elizabeth curled up in a little ball sitting in the corner.

Will tapped her shoulder, "Got you."

"Do you want to go to the park and play tag?" Elizabeth asked sitting down in the middle of the floor.

"We have to get dressed and eat breakfast first," Will stated.

Will and Elizabeth got dressed, washed up and made their was downstairs for breakfast. Estrella pulled two plates of bacon, eggs, and sausages out of the oven and set them in front of the hungry children, she returned to the counter and grabbed a bowl of toast and sat it on the table as well, "Eat up you two, I'm sure you will need a lot of energy to run around and play all day."

"Thank you Estrella," Will and Elizabeth replied before digging into their breakfast.

When Will and Elizabeth were done eating they ran out the front door and down the street, they arrived at the park after only about a minute. Elizabeth touched Will's shoulder, "Tag your it!" she squealed as she ran away.

"I'm going to get you!" Will shouted running after his best friend.

After a few minutes he tagged Elizabeth, and she was now chasing him. Elizabeth wasn't watching where she was running, she was too focused on catching Will, so she didn't notice the tree root sticking out of the ground ahead of her.

"I'm going to get you Will!"

"Elizabeth! Be…" Will shouted but he was too late she was already on the ground crying, "careful," he mumbled.

"I hate this stupid game! Who invented it anyway?" she questioned as she sat on the ground pouting, tears running down her face.

"Are you alright?" Will asked looking over her for any injuries. He settled his eyes on her knee because it was bleeding. "It's nothing a band-aid won't fix," Will said holding his hand out to Elizabeth to help her up.

"Thank you," Elizabeth whimpered accepting Will's hand and pulling herself to her feet.

They slowly made their way back home, walked towards the bathroom and Elizabeth climbed up on the counter. "There's wash cloths under the sink and band-aids in the medicine cabinet," she mentioned.

Will took two washcloths out and wet them with warm water, the first he used to wipe Elizabeth's tears from her face, and with the second he gently cleaned her scraped knee. He put the band-aid on it and softly kissed it, "All better," he said as she climbed down.

"Thank you Will, you really are my best friend," she smiled. "Do you want some ice-cream?"

"Of course! I love ice-cream!"

Will and Elizabeth walked to the kitchen and got two bowls, two spoons, and a scoop. Elizabeth took the ice cream out of the freezer, "Mmm…chocolate chip cookie dough."

They took their bowls of ice cream and sat down at the table and began eating. Over the next 15 minutes they just sat and ate and talked about everything. When they finished they placed their dishes in the sink.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Elizabeth asked looking hopeful.

"Sure, I'll meet you back down here when we've changed," Will said taking off at a run towards the stairs.

Elizabeth walked to her room and laid her bathing suits out on her bed, "Hmm…which one do I want to wear?" She settled on a hot pink and lime green halter-top bikini. It looked quite cute on, and she didn't really have a chest yet, so she didn't have to worry about her top moving around too much. She grabbed a matching towel and her pink goggles and returned to the kitchen, only to find Will standing by the door in a blue Hawaiian print bathing suit.

"Let's go!" he announced.

They walked outside to the lovely in ground pool, and laid their towels down on the pressed concrete encircling the pool.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Elizabeth screamed before doing a cannonball into the deep end. Will jumped in seconds after her, making a much bigger splash than she had, due to the size difference, Will was a little bit taller than Elizabeth and he weighted more as well.

Will and Elizabeth continued swimming for the rest of the afternoon, having races, playing Marco Polo, volleyball, and just floating around. They had so much fun.

"Supper's done!" Estrella yelled out the back door.

Will and Elizabeth slowly got out of the pool and wrapped their towels around their bodies. They ate dinner in their bathing suits and went to their rooms to change when they were done eating. Now settled in their comfy pyjamas they plopped down on the couch with their legs crossed to watch TV. Cartoons…always a great way to end an already great day. After watching an hour of silly cartoons they were ready for bed. They walked up the stairs, but just before they got to their bedrooms Will stopped Elizabeth by placing a hand on her shoulder, "I know this is going to sound really dumb…but I just wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to me, people aren't usually this nice," Will shyly admitted.

Elizabeth hugged Will, "You don't have to thank me for being your best friend Will," she smiled, "Night night."

"Good night Elizabeth," Will blushed then quickly turned into his room.

So that was chapter 3, it was a little bit longer than the others. The next chapter I believe will jump a few years in the future when Will and Elizabeth hit high school and their bond grows slightly complicated.

As usual thanks for reading! I'm looking forward to reading your reviews! Remember if you want anything specific to happen please let me know, I'll try my best to make it happen.


	4. Things Change

**Summary: **This story is about the meeting of Will & Elizabeth in the 21st century! Will and Elizabeth meet as young children when there is an accident and they become the best of friends and grow up together...WE obviously... R&R PLZ!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters, honestly though if I did why the hell would I be writing about them?

**Author's Notes: **Well here's chapter 4, in this chapter Will and Elizabeth are in grade 10 and are 15, but things begin to get very complicated. Anyway, let's see what you think…read, review, and make any requests you want

Chapter 4: Things Change 

Will and Elizabeth's unbreakable bond remained strong over the next 3 years. They played together when they were young and when they grew older they hung out at the mall or went to the movies. If you didn't know Will or Elizabeth you'd swear they were dating because they were always together, but no, they weren't dating…they were just friends. Everything was perfect, they couldn't be happier. Until one day, in grade 10 when they were both 15. It started just like any other day would, but that particular day would prove to be the beginning of a whole new very complicated life.

Both Will and Elizabeth had matured and grown up a lot over the last few years. Will went from being a scrawny little boy to a 5 foot 9 brown eyed babe with wavy brown hair. Wow how things change if they are given some time. Elizabeth went from being a little blonde haired girl with no chest at all to a beautiful girl with blonde hair, green eyes, perfectly smooth skin, and curves in all the right places. Every boy in high school wanted to date her, but she was still 15 and single, she'd never had a boyfriend. It's not that she'd never wanted one, because she did more than anything, it was more like because the right guy had never come around.

But all that changed when Elizabeth entered her grade 10 chemistry class and sat down in her assigned seat. The boy next to her turned to her and introduced himself, "Hey I'm Jordan," he smiled.

"Elizabeth," she answered with a twinkle in her eye. There was something about Jordan that gave her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. He was 6 feet tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He fit the definition of a jock perfectly. Seeing as he was the captain of the football team Will also played on, as well as the baseball team's first basemen, and a star player on the rugby team.

Elizabeth and Jordan appeared to hit it off quite well, but little did she know he also fit the second definition of a jock, a filth scumbag who uses girls only to try and get in their pants. About three weeks into the school year Jordan asked Elizabeth out. Since this would be Elizabeth's very first boyfriend she was absolutely ecstatic and agreed right away. What was wrong with agreeing to go out with Jordan anyway? It's not like any other guys were rushing to ask her out at the moment. Although secretly she wished a certain guy would cough Will cough would. She knew she liked him from the moment she met the poor boy crying on the streets, but she'd known Will for years and never once did he show any interest in her that went beyond the platform of friendship, she didn't think he liked her as more than a friend at all.

It just so happened that she was mistaken about that as well. Will had always liked Elizabeth as a friend, but it was that particular day that things changed. Will smiled to himself, as he sat in his English class, thinking about that day and how it all began…

Elizabeth stomped into his room at 9:30am on a Saturday morning, two weeks into the school year, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top, she threw open the drapes and turned to his bed.

"_Will! You told me you would be ready to work on our physics lab this morning! It's due Monday! Now get up and get ready!" she demanded stomping out of his room, slamming the door behind her._

_Talk about a rude awakening. Will sat up absolutely stunned in bed, "Geeze I did say I'd be ready this morning to help her but I didn't figure she'd want to work on it at the crack of dawn," he mumbled hauling his butt out of bed. He stumbled across his room to his closet still half asleep, and put on a pair of cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt, before slowly moving to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face._

_When he finished mentally preparing himself for the wrath of Elizabeth he walked to her room and knocked on the door._

"_Come in!" she called._

"_I'm sorry I wasn't up earlier, I though you'd want to sleep in later," Will apologized._

"_That's ok, I've calmed down now anyway."_

_Will walked into Elizabeth's room to where she was lying across her bed with her knees bent, her feet in the air, and her long blonde hair dangled around her shoulders. Her physics notebook and textbook were open in front of her. "She looked absolutely adorable with that confused look on her face," Will thought to himself. She was having problems with this unit so Will volunteered to be her partner for the lab to help boost her mark in the class. As he was looking at Elizabeth it suddenly hit him, when he had the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her. He loved Elizabeth Swann, who also happened to be his best friend…oh joy he was falling for his best friend how cliché, the thought of that scared him. He worried that if he asked her out and for some reason they broke up they would lose their friendship, and that was very important to him. He would rather have Elizabeth as his best friend than not have her at all._

_He sighed, "Ready to work on the lab?"_

"_You bet," Elizabeth said, "You can lay down if you want."_

_Will laid down beside her, careful to keep his distance, "What can I help you with?" he asked._

"_Stupid Newton and his stupid laws," she complained._

_Will couldn't help but smile. He leaned over her slightly to see the sheet she was working on when he caught a whiff of her perfume, "mmm…she always smelled so good," he smiled to himself. "Well Newton's first law is commonly known as the law of inertia, it states that an object in motion will stay in motion and an object at rest will stay at rest unless acted upon by an unbalanced force, still with me?" he asked._

_Elizabeth nodded and he continued, "Newton's second law, Fma, states that if an unbalanced force acts on an object, the object will accelerate in the direction of the force, get it?"_

_A smile crept onto Elizabeth's face and yet again she nodded and Will continued his mini lesson, "Finally, Newton's third law states that for every force from object A on object B, there is a reaction force from object B on object A that is equal in magnitude but opposite in direction," he paused, "understand a bit better now?"_

"_Yes, much better, thanks Will…you know, you should be a teacher when you're older, you're excellent at explaining things."_

"_Well you're quite the listener," Will joked._

_They laid on Elizabeth's bed all day, Will helping her with her physics, and Elizabeth listening intently._

_By the time the lab was done they were both extremely tired and decided to go to bed. Will walked back to his room but couldn't sleep at all. He really did like Elizabeth and he wanted to ask her out, but he was too shy, what if she didn't like him like that? By the time he finally fell asleep he'd decided he would work up the nerve to ask her out._

The memories of that day were still fresh in his mind, even though it was nearly a week ago, as he sat at school. "_That's it,"_ he thought, "_I can't take this anymore, when we get home from school I'm finally going to ask her out._"

The bell finally rang signalling the end of the day, Will rushed home, but Elizabeth wasn't home yet, "_That's odd she's usually home about the same time as me, I wonder where she went._" His stomach felt as if it were doing back flips so he decided to take a shower, that always helped calm him down. As he was in the shower he tried to go through exactly what he was going to say to Elizabeth, "_Hey Elizabeth do you want to be my girlfriend?" _he thought, _"no…too upfront," _he continued thinking, _" Can I ask you something?" "No…too blah."_ Finally an idea came to mind, "_Hey Elizabeth how was school? Can I talk to you for a sec?" "It was perfect,"_ he thought to himself,_ "not too upfront, not too blah, and I'll sound casual._" Will was happy with his decision, and had confidence in himself as he stepped out of the shower. He got dressed, made sure he looked nice and walked down the stairs.

Just as he was walking past the front door it opened and Elizabeth bounced through it with a huge smile on her face, "_What's gotten into her?"_ he silently wondered.

"Hey Elizabeth, how was your day at school?" he started trying to maintain his composure.

"Oh Will," she gushed, "It was amazing! You know Jordan? The captain of your football team, first basemen on the baseball team, and star rugby player? Well he asked me out today! And he took me to get ice cream after school. Ahhh I'm so happy!!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around Will hugging him tightly.

"Oh," was all Will managed to choke out, "That's great, congratulations," Will said quietly.

"_Way to go Will, you idiot, you waited too long and now she's gone into the arms of an asshole…smooth…very smooth"_ Will thought to himself as the smile vanished from his face and he went limp.

"Are you alright Will?" Elizabeth questioned backing up slightly.

"Um…I'm fine."

"Seriously Will what's wrong! You're scaring me, I know there's something wrong!"

"It's nothing…I…I was just looking at that picture of me and my mom, I miss her," he lied.

"Aw Will," Elizabeth hugged him again, "It's alright buddy."

They stayed hugging for a long minute, Will didn't want to move, it would probably be the last time she hugged him, now that she had a boyfriend, which was a disappointment because her hugs were so warm, they could make even the saddest person in the world happy for a second. He knew he should be happy for his friend, but he just couldn't. And Elizabeth didn't move because she wasn't 100 sure Will was telling the truth about missing his mother at the moment, but whatever it was that was bothering him seemed to be making him very unhappy, so the least she could do was attempt to make him happy.

But little did she know it was her that he was missing, and she hadn't even had a boyfriend for a day. He knew he should have acted sooner, and now she was gone and he had to suffer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that was chapter 4, I hope you liked it. I thought it was a little bit sad personally, but as you all know it will turn out alright in the end :) Review, and make any requests you should have. Thanks!

Krista


	5. Midnight Mishaps

**Summary: **This story is about the meeting of Will & Elizabeth in the 21st century! Will and Elizabeth meet as young children when there is an accident and they become the best of friends and grow up together...WE obviously... R&R PLZ!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters, honestly though if I did why the hell would I be writing about them?

**Author's Notes: **So here's chapter 5, hope you like it…I think it's quite cute by the end. I hope you enjoy. There is a little bit about Jack in this chapter, I will try to put more of him in somewhere. And Jack is a janitor :P as requested :P as well as a fight between Elizabeth and Jordan. Let me know what you think, read review and request!

Chapter 5: Midnight Mishaps 

For the next two weeks Elizabeth and Jordan continued dating, and Will continued walking around heartbroken wondering why he hadn't done anything about his feelings for Elizabeth before it was too late.

It was a very boring Friday afternoon at East Toronto High and Elizabeth and Jordan were in chemistry class. Jordan turned to Elizabeth and asked, "Hey do you want to go to a party tonight?"

"Sure," she smiled, "Who's having it and where is it?"

"It's at this guy Jack's house, he lives about 6 blocks from your house, and he goes to our school."

"Oh really," Elizabeth questioned, "Why don't I know who he is?"

"Because he's not a student here anymore, he's our age, but he dropped out of school in grade 9, got a fake ID and used it to get alcohol, but he got caught and because he's so young he was given community service hours, instead of jail time, which he is serving as a janitor," Jordan explained.

"Well, this party sounds fun," Elizabeth smiled.

"Ok, well I'll pick you up at 8."

The school day didn't seem to end soon enough for Elizabeth, she was going to her first party with her first boyfriend…who wouldn't be excited.

The bell rang and Elizabeth met Will at her locker, like she did everyday. "Hey Will!" she greeted him with a smile.

"Oh hey," he replied, "How was your day?"

"It was ok, kind of boring I guess, Jordan asked me to go to a party at some Jack guys house tonight," she replied, "Hey why don't you come! It won't be much fun without my best friend there."

"I guess I can come," Will paused, "It beats my previous plan of sitting in front of the TV watching re-runs of the Simpsons," he laughed.

"Great," Elizabeth smiled, she suddenly turned around because she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. It was Jordan. He kissed her lips and smiled, "So I'll see you at 8 right?"

"Yup, I invited Will too."

"That's fine, bye baby," Jordan replied before turning to leave.

"Remind me again why you're dating him?" Will asked.

"Because he's nice, he asked me out, and I like him," she answered.

"That's just it Elizabeth, he's not nice, he's a friggin idiot who's only dating you so you'll have sex with him," he warned her.

"He does not just want to sleep with me, you're just being overly protective."

"Elizabeth…just promise me you won't do anything stupid ok?"

"I promise."

And with that the two friends began their routine walk home. When they got home they did their homework, ate dinner, then got ready for the party. After an hour of searching her room for something to wear Elizabeth settled on a pair of Guess jeans and a black t-shirt that had Guess written across the chest. Elizabeth grabbed her Coach purse from her bed before leaving her room. She walked down the stairs, Will was already ready and waiting, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You look nice tonight Elizabeth," Will noted.

"Aww thanks, you actually look quite handsome yourself."

There was a knock on the door. It was Jordan, so Will and Elizabeth left the house.

"Jordan!" Elizabeth squealed hugging him tightly.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked as he took Elizabeth's hand.

The trio walked the 6 blocks to Jack's house. Elizabeth and Jordan hand in hand, and Will following behind them. When they got to the house with music blasting from the windows they walked in the open front door to see the host of the party, Jack, stumbling around, clearly affected by all the alcohol he'd already consumed.

"Ello mates!" he yelled over the music.

"Hey Jack, thanks for the sweet party!" they yelled back walking to where everyone was dancing.

Once there was a crowd of people around them Jordan skilfully pulled Elizabeth away from Will.

"_I don't need him around or my plan will never work, he's way too protective of Elizabeth,_" he thought.

"Do you want a drink babe?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks," she answered.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," he said before walking towards the bar.

Jordan got a beer for himself and a strawberry dacari for Elizabeth. As he was about to turn away the open bottle of vodka sitting on the bar was calling to him. He quickly picked it up and poured quite a bit into Elizabeth's strawberry dacari, which was already quite strong.

"This should get her drunk, seeing as she's quite small, and there's no food here," he smirked, his plan was working like a charm so far.

Jordan turned back to where everyone was dancing and he saw Elizabeth dancing alone, "_Great,_" he thought. He snuck up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Here you go," he handed her the drink.

"Thank you!" she said before taking a big sip of it.

Within 20 minutes Elizabeth was done her drink and was very drunk thanks to Jordan adding a lot more alcohol to her one and only drink that night.

Suddenly the song changed and Justin Timberlake's new song 'Summer Love' came blasting through the speakers. Jordan put his hands on Elizabeth's hips and turned her around so her back was to him. Drunken Elizabeth began moving her body to the music, completely oblivious to Jordan's hands slowly moving from her hips downward. If anyone saw the couple at the moment they would without a doubt think that Elizabeth was just a whore out to sleep with the captain of the football team. Even though she was definitely the total opposite. As the song came to end Jordan took drunken Elizabeth by the hand and began to lead her upstairs to an empty bedroom. They made it to a bedroom and Jordan led Elizabeth to the bed and gently pushed her onto it. He laid on top of her and began kissing her very roughly, moving his hand up her back to remove her shirt from her body.

Back downstairs Will was getting slightly worried, he hadn't seen his friend in quite a while, he decided to go look for her. He scanned the room for her then decided to go upstairs.

As Jordan continued to kiss Elizabeth he moved his hand to the button and zipper on her pants and undid them. Suddenly Elizabeth froze, and pushed him off of her, "I can't do this with you, I'm sorry, I don't love you," she said softly.

"You little bitch!" Jordan yelled, "Fine don't do this with me, but it's not like you're going to get any from any other guy with his head screwed on properly! No one likes a girl who doesn't dish it out, you little skank! I bet there is something going on with you and Will! You are always with him!" he yelled causing Elizabeth to get scared and begin to back away.

Will could hear every word of this argument, he felt so bad for Elizabeth.

"No Jordan, there's nothing between me and Will…he doesn't even like me!" she yelled back stumbling backward towards the door.

"That's it! We're so over! And to believe I ever wanted to sleep with you! You slut!" Jordan pushed her out the door with a significant force.

Elizabeth's eyes swelled with tears as she fell backwards out into the hallway, still without her shirt on.

Will saw this and ran up the stairs two at a time as fast as he could, he got there just in the nick of time to catch his drunken and shirtless best friend before she fell and hit the ground. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, with one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head to comfort her, she was so scared she was shaking.

Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder and just cried.

Jordan opened the door and threw Elizabeth's t-shirt out.

Will bent down to pick it up, he carefully put it over her head and helped her arms go in the right holes.

Once her shirt was back on he did the zipper and buttons back up on her jeans and wrapped his arms around her again.

Any other guy would try to take advantage of a half dressed vulnerable girl such as Elizabeth…but not Will, he was different, but a very good different.

Will tried to lead Elizabeth back down stairs but she was too drunk to walk without falling all over the place. So he did exactly what his instincts told him to do. He put her arms around his neck and picked her up. She was still crying and still shaking so she laid her head on his shoulder again.

Will carried Elizabeth the whole 6 blocks home in the dark because it was after midnight. The things he was willing to do for her.

"Oh Elizabeth, I told you not to do anything stupid," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"No, it's not your fault, shh," he said rubbing her back gently.

They reached their house and Will realized he didn't have a key.

"Do you have a house key with you?" he asked softly.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Um…can I get it?" he asked shyly knowing very well that reaching into Elizabeth's pocket would be sufficiently awkward.

Again she nodded.

Will carefully put his hand in Elizabeth's left pocket, "_Of course it wasn't there_," he thought to himself, so he reached in her right pocket, "here it is," he said.

He put the key in the door, went inside, and closed it and locked it behind them.

Will carried Elizabeth to the bathroom, figuring she was due to being throwing up soon. Secretly he was glad she didn't weigh more than she did, with all the time he'd spent carrying her that night.

Like clockwork not two minutes after Will brought Elizabeth to the bathroom she was hunched over the toilet throwing up.

Will sat beside her for the next two hours holding her hair back and rubbing her back softly. When she finally finished throwing up Will got up to get her a glass of water, he also ran up to her room and grabbed her pyjamas from her bed and brought them down for her.

"Here, I brought your pyjamas, I thought you may want a shower," he handed her the pyjamas before leaving the room to go sit on the couch.

Elizabeth was so glad Will was her best friend…she wondered if he actually did like her as more. It was a possibility. She thoroughly enjoyed her shower, but made sure she didn't take too long, because chances were Will was waiting outside the bathroom. She dried herself off, put her pyjamas on and left the bathroom feeling much better. She saw Will sitting on the couch. She walked over and sat down right next to him.

"How much of mine and Jordan's fight did you hear?" she asked.

"Enough to hear how mean he was to you."

"He's a jerk anyways, I should have listened to you," she lowered her head feeling very stupid.

"Everybody makes mistakes, I've made my fair share. Plus he's very wrong about you, any guy would be very happy to have you in his life," he smiled lifting her chin to look at him.

"Thank you so much for looking after me tonight Will, it really means a lot to me, but I have one question."

"Shoot."

"Why did you stick around all night? I mean I was a jerk, I'm sorry, but you could have left, or not come looking for me, or certainly not carried me home, or stayed with me when I was sick, I didn't deserve it."

"No, you didn't, but do you really want to know why I stuck around?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Elizabeth…I stayed…I stayed because…I stayed because I love you," he said shyly turning his head away.

Elizabeth's face lit up and she leaned against Will's warm body, laying her head on his chest. "I love you too Will, always have, always will," she smiled, it had to be the biggest smile Will had ever seen.

Will put his arm around her holding her close, and pulling a blanket over them.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked.

"Of course," she said softly.

"I was planning to ask you out after school that day you came come and told me about Jordan, that's why I was upset," he shyly admitted.

"Aww Will! All this time you've liked me and didn't say anything? Why?"

"Because I didn't think you liked me, and I decided I'd rather have you as my best friend than not have you at all."

Elizabeth turned her head to look at Will, "You will always have me."

Will smiled, "Elizabeth…do you…will…will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Will," Elizabeth replied without having to think at all.

Elizabeth slowly leaned her head towards Will's until their lips met in the middle. It was such a peaceful kiss, backed up with years of attraction. They pulled away and Elizabeth settled herself against Will's body. It felt so warm, like she was ment to be there.

Elizabeth fell asleep in Will's arms.

Will sighed, _"She looked to peaceful, how could he possibly wake her?"_ he thought.

"Good night Elizabeth," he whispered kissing the top of her head before falling asleep himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that was chapter 5, hope you liked it. I know I did in the end. Review and Request!! I'm sorry to say I do not know when I'm going to update next because I'm going away on Sunday for like a week, then the second week I'll be away/around places with cousins visiting who I haven't seen since x-mas, so I'll try to update asap!

Random fact here, did you know that skank is a type of dance?

Krista


	6. Humiliation

**Summary: **This story is about the meeting of Will & Elizabeth in the 21st century! Will and Elizabeth meet as young children when there is an accident and they become the best of friends and grow up together...WE obviously... R&R PLZ!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters, honestly though if I did why the hell would I be writing about them?

**Author's Note: **Well here's chapter 6. I'm very sorry it took so long to get up, I've been away for 2 weeks, and my birthday was during then, so I took a day off for it :P Well I hope you enjoy this, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 6: Humiliation 

The sun rose over Toronto at 6:30 am on Monday morning, Elizabeth was still sound asleep, breathing lightly with a smile on her face. She looked like an angel.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, but she was too deep in sleep to wake up. Elizabeth's boyfriend Will stuck his head in the dark room, "Oh no, she should have been up ½ an hour ago," he mumbled as he found his way to the window to open the drapes, letting light shine in Elizabeth's dark cave of a room.

"Ugh," Elizabeth groaned as she pulled the blankets over her head.

Will walked to Elizabeth's bed and sat down beside her. Slowly he pulled the covers back, revealing a very tired, makeup less Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tried to pull the blanket back over her head mumbling, "No Will…I look…"

But before she could finish Will's soft lips were upon her own, a moment later Will finished her sentence for her, "great," he smiled, "you always look great, but you really need to get up now, your alarm should have gone off ½ an hour ago, you must have forgotten to set it."

"Oh no! Now I have to hurry! You have to get out!" Elizabeth said jumping out of bed and practically throwing poor Will out of her room.

Elizabeth jumped into the shower. She emerged with her hair wrapped up in a towel and a second towel wrapped around her body. As she was leaving the bathroom the fact hat it was Monday morning hit her hard. She smiled as excitement ran through her veins. Today was the first day her and Will got to go to school as a couple. She was very excited, but also sort of nervous, "_How would people react?"_ she wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Will left Elizabeth's room he went back into his own to get ready for school. He knew it would be sort of awkward, him and Elizabeth had only been friends up until this point, but now that they were a couple he wasn't sure how to act, he didn't know what would be too much. Oh well he would just have to trust his instincts, plus he was sure Elizabeth was feeling the same way.

Will finished getting ready and left his room with a nervous feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

"_Calm down Will! You have known Elizabeth for years it's going to alright,"_ he mentally told himself.

Just as Will was about to go downstairs he felt himself being tugged back by the waist. Elizabeth had her arms wrapped around Will's waist from behind and she had her chin on his shoulder.

"Good morning," she said lightly kissing his cheek.

"Good morning to you too," Will said turning around and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, tilting his head down to kiss her lips.

"Ready for school?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, "It's going to be a great day because I get to spend most of it with you," she smiled before heading downstairs for breakfast with Will close behind her.

"Morning Daddy!" she exclaimed bouncing down the stairs.

"Morning Mr. Swann" Will added.

"Good morning, Will, Elizabeth, I've set money on the counter for your lunches, and Estrella cooked breakfast, it's in the oven."

"Thanks," Will and Elizabeth replied before helping themselves to their breakfast.

Will and Elizabeth took their plates and sat down beside each other at the table. The whole time they ate they talked about random things, including school, and movies they wanted to see.

"You know what?" Will asked.

"What?"

"We should come up with a plan to get back at Jordan after what he did to you," Will suggested.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up as if a light bulb turned on in her head. Will knew she had a plan, and it was probably a pretty good one.

"We so should! He plays on your football team right?" she asked curiously.

"yea, he's the captain, he's always trying to be better, faster, and tougher than everyone else on the team, why? What's your plan of action?"

Before she could think to answer she took off at a run up the stairs to the bathroom. Will sat patiently at the table listening to the crashing and banging noises Elizabeth was making. A few seconds later she was running back down the stairs with a fairly large plastic container in her hands.

"This is how we will get him back!" she happily exclaimed.

"And what exactly is that?" Will asked raising an eyebrow at the white container.

"This my dear friend is estrogen…female hormones…my mom used to take them before she past away when I was quite young," she answered patting the lid of the container.

"How is this going to help us?"

"Well…you are going to play a big part in this plan…since it was your idea to get him back."

"Oh I am, am I?"

"Yes Will you are, you are going to put two scoops of this in Jordan's water bottle during practice everyday for the next two weeks…then in the big game against the Jacob Hespeler Hawks, Jordan will make a fool of himself in front of the whole student body!"

Elizabeth jumped up in excitement.

She handed Will the container, who put it in his bag.

"Guard that with your life," she insisted.

"Yea, yea, I know…we should probably be leaving for school."

Will and Elizabeth grabbed their money and their bags and headed out the door. As they were walking down the sidewalk Will took Elizabeth's hand in his own, he looked down at Elizabeth, "You know what…I'm very glad you and Jordan are history."

"So am I Will…So am I," Elizabeth smiled before gently kissing his cheek.

They soon reached the front door of their high school and paused before entering the huge building.

"Well this is it," Elizabeth squeezed Will's hand, "The moment I've been waiting for all weekend, now I get to show you off to everyone at school!"

Will pulled open the heavy door, and held it open as Elizabeth walked through it. He followed he into the school and put his arm protectively around Elizabeth. He secretly hoped that she wouldn't mind too much, but when she pressed her body into his side he knew the day would be perfect.

The first people who Will and Elizabeth saw as they entered their school was Elizabeth's best friend Ana, who appeared to be with yet another boy. She never stayed with them for a very long time; she usually got fed up with them and called it quits.

"Ana! Oh my god guess what!" Elizabeth exclaimed running free of Will's arms and into Ana's.

"That pathetic best friend of your finally got off his ass and worked up the courage to ask you out?" she guessed, knowing very well she was correct judging by Elizabeth's reaction.

"Yes!" she squealed.

"Aw Liz I'm so happy for you," Ana said hugging her friend. "Oh Elizabeth, this is Jack, my newest boyfriend," Ana laughed.

"Congrats Ana, hopefully you can stay with this one for more than two weeks," Elizabeth joked.

Ana laughed, "Well sorry to be so brief, but we should be getting to class, how about we meet up for lunch?"

"Sure, we'll meet you in the hub at our usual table, although Will and I are buying our lunches, so we may be a few minutes late," Elizabeth warned.

Elizabeth turned back to Will and smiled, "My pathetic best friend, who I happen to adore," she giggled into Will's chest.

"Well I adore you too Elizabeth," Will tilted her head up slightly and their lips met in a very sweet kiss.

Will pulled away and put his arm around Elizabeth's waist as they headed to class. As they walked through the crowded hallways of Toronto's own East High the happy couple could feel every set of eyes on them. Everyone was staring at the unlikely couple they had been best friends forever and on only Friday they were seen at Jack's party, Elizabeth with Jordan and Will with…himself. And now Monday morning they were back at school and clearly they were a couple.

Elizabeth didn't mind all of the attention; to be honest she was very proud to show Will off at her side. After all he was gorgeous, smart, trustworthy, loyal, helpful, protective…everything a girl's knight in shining armour should be…and he was all hers.

Will on the other hand was getting butterflies in his stomach. Elizabeth was way out of his league… or so he thought. She was beautiful, with her blonde hair and thin frame; she was the type of girl every guy in school wanted to date. But it wasn't just the fact that she was beautiful that made Will love her. On top of her beauty she was smart, caring, sensitive but strong at the same time, it was how fun she was to spend time with, how she smiled, how she looked when she was confused, how easy she was to talk to, it was all these reason and more that made Will love Elizabeth. He didn't feel that he deserved her; he was just an average guy with no parents that Elizabeth and her father looked after all these years…and she was…perfect in his eyes. All these people staring at them made Will feel very uneasy; he knew exactly what they were thinking, _"How did someone like her end up with someone like…him?"_

Elizabeth leaned into Will and laid he head on his shoulder as if to reassure him that it would be all right.

The couple stopped at their lockers to exchange book before heading to class. Elizabeth was leaning back on her locker and Will was standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders looking into her blue eyes.

"You really have no idea how great you are a keeping me sane," Will whispered into her ear before turning his head to kiss her soft lips.

Just as their lips met Jordan walked by glaring at them with disgust and envy in his eyes.

Elizabeth gladly returned the kiss as her hands found their way to Will's soft hair.

The bell rang, signalling that students had to begin their routine walks to class. Elizabeth sadly pushed Will away from her, "They really do have us trained like rats in this school, I mean they ring a bell, we go to class, they ring another bell, we go to our next classes, we can't wear tank tops, we can't wear hats, we can't even eat or drink in the hallways!" she complained.

Will smiled then laughed. He knew it was 100 true, they weren't allowed to do anything, and they were lucky not to have to wear uniforms.

"I'll meet you here at lunch, kay Liz?"

"See you then," she hugged Will and took off in the opposite direction to her class.

Classes flew by for both Will and Elizabeth that morning, before they knew it the lunch bell was ringing. Meaning they were free for an hour.

Elizabeth was kneeling in front of her open locker putting her books away when she felt a pair of soft warm hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" a certain male asked.

"My secret lover," Elizabeth joked, " You'd better not let my boyfriend see you, he'll beat you to a pulp," she laughed standing up and closing her locker.

"Oh don't worry miss, we will lay low for a while," Will chuckled taking her hand leading her to the never-ending café line.

This was the part of lunch that sucked, the waiting, it especially sucked when your stomach was growling and all you could smell was food. No matter what way you turned a new smell hit you, it was either, the greasy smell of the curly fries, the pizza, the daily special which happened to be split pea soup, oh what a special, or the freshly baked cookies that the school seemed to sell so many of.

Will and Elizabeth finally got to the doors and the teacher on café duty let them in to buy their food.

"Oh the choices, grease, grease, some questionable soup that looks like mould, or more grease," Will laughed.

Elizabeth considered her options, "I suppose grease is the winner."

Minutes later the couple emerged, each with a tray, with curly fries, an M&M cookie, and chocolate milk. They walked to the hub and found their friends, Jack and Ana, sitting at the usual table.

"Hey guys," they said sitting down next to Jack and Ana.

"'ey mate, how's lover boy?" Jack asked with his signature grin, "You've finally won the girl you've loved since you were like what 12?"

"Jack why do you always have to talk about girls as if they are…oh I don't know…prizes?" Will asked with annoyance.

"Cuz they are a prize mate, n we compete all our loves for em."

"No, Jack they are human beings just like you and me…er…well maybe not like you, but more like me, they have feelings too you know."

"Yea they have feelings…feelings for me," Jack laughed.

Ana and Elizabeth's mouths dropped open; clearly they were thinking the same thing. Then Ana reached across the table and slapped Jack.

"I don't think I deserved that," he muttered.

"Oh you don't do you!" Ana said raising her hand to slap him again, but she was stopped by Elizabeth.

"At least you've got yourself a real man, with some respect for women, Elizabeth you're lucky."

"Yes, I am quite lucky," Elizabeth smiled.

The four friends continued eating lunch and talking. The bell rang, ending lunch; they had five minutes to get to class before they were late.

"Well, we'll see you guys later," Ana said grabbing Jack by the hand and roughly pulling him off to class.

Will and Elizabeth grabbed their books and headed off to their last two classes of the day.

"Ring bell ring bell ring bell," she willed the bell to ring at the end of the day, she couldn't wait for Will's football practice after school the humiliation was about to begin.

Ring 

Elizabeth jumped out of her seat and ½ walked ½ ran to her locker at the end of the day.

Will was already there, grabbing his gym bag.

Elizabeth ran up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, "Are you ready for the plan?" she asked excitedly.

"You bet," Will replied, "Do you want me to meet you at home after practice or are you going to watch?" he asked.

"I'm definitely going to watch," she decided.

"Alright then lets get a move on," Will said grabbing her hand.

Elizabeth took her place up in the bleachers and watched as practice began. She looked up and noticed the sky was getting quite dark, she hoped it wouldn't rain. The coach was very hard on the guys, she thought as she watched them run laps, stretch, run some more, practice some plays, then have a little fun game at the end. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched the guys drink from their water bottles. Jordan would be in for a surprise soon enough.

"_Hmm…I think I should start running_," Elizabeth thought to herself, "_I could use some physical activity,"_ she laughed to herself.

A drop of rain ran down her cheek and suddenly interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and saw more were beginning to fall, "_Just in time,"_ she thought, the football practice was just ending and the boys were going to get changed. She began to walk down the bleachers and across the field. As she walked more and more drops fell on her, and she was now fairly wet, her clothing was beginning to cling to her skin.

She saw Will running towards her so she decided to run and meet him. Will picked Elizabeth up and twirled her around like a princess, and set her down in front of him.

"Come on Liz, you're soaking wet, if you don't get home soon you'll catch a cold," Will looked concerned.

"Aw Will, I'm not made a sugar I won't melt, please just a few more minutes," she pleaded before wrapping her arms around Will's neck and pressing her lips and body against his in a long lasting kiss.

Who was he to argue with this, he thought, graciously accepting her kiss, parting his lips slightly granting her tongue access to his mouth.

I was something you'd see in the movies; two best friends fell for each other and were now kissing in the rain in the middle of an empty football field.

"_This is heaven,_" they both thought.

Neither of them wanted to brake apart but considering they were both soaking wet and freezing cold they figured they'd better head home, hand in hand of course.

It was quite a cold evening, since it was early October. Will noticed Elizabeth was shivering, no thanks to the fact that she was soaking wet, so he put his arm around her to share his body heat.

"Eww Will you smell."

"Well I'm sorry, but I did just have football practice."

They arrived home and went into the house.

"Aww the heat," they both sighed.

Will started walking up the stairs, "I suppose I will go get this stench off of me now," he laughed.

"Good plan," Elizabeth nodded, "I'm going to put my pyjamas on, then make some hot chocolate, do you want some?"

"Sure, I'll be done in a few minutes."

Will went into the bathroom to take his shower and Elizabeth went to her room to dry off and change into her pyjamas.

She slipped her feet into her pink fuzzy slippers and headed towards the kitchen to make the hot chocolate.

She topped each mug with a handful of mini marshmallows and carried them to the living room, setting them on the coffee table to cool.

Elizabeth sat down on the floor in front of the couch, for some unbeknown reason she didn't feel like sitting on the couch. She laid her head back to relax and momentarily shut her eyes.

"Someone looks comfy."

Elizabeth lifted her head to see Will descending the stairs in only a pair of pyjama pants. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him, and then she laid her head back yet again.

Will walked over to the couch and sat directly behind Elizabeth, placing her head between his knees. He placed his hands on her shoulder and began to massage them.

"Mmm," Elizabeth moaned, relaxing every muscle in her body.

"That's it, just relax," Will whispered as he continued his heavenly massage.

Will's hands made their way from Elizabeth's shoulders and neck to her hair. He loved playing with it, it was so soft and smelt so good.

After a few minutes Elizabeth looked as if she was about to fall asleep. "Where did you learn to massage like that?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"Hm…practice I guess…with all my other girlfriends," Will joked.

Elizabeth's eyes shot open and he head wiped around.

Will laughed, "I was kidding Lizzie, honest, you're my first ever girlfriend, you're like the guinea pig."

Elizabeth Swann stood up and put her hands on her hips, "William Turner I am not the…"

But before she knew it she was sitting in Will's arms, and he was walking up the stairs. Will carried Elizabeth to her bedroom and laid her down, he covered her up and kissed her forehead, "Is being the guinea pig honestly that bad?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"That's what I thought, Good night Elizabeth," he smiled as he left the room and went to bed himself.

Over the next two weeks Will and Elizabeth continued wit their plan to make Jordan slightly feminine.

Elizabeth woke up one morning and her eyes popped open, "_Today's the day!_" she thought as she jumped out of bed to get ready for the big football game against their rival, the Jacob Hespeler Hawks, the game was scheduled to begin at 1pm, but she'd agreed to leave with Will at 11:30am because he needed to warm up with his team.

Elizabeth pulled on a pair of track pants, and oldish t-shirt, and a sweater. She was going for her morning run. She had been running every morning for the past two weeks, it helped to clear her mind, and she really enjoyed it, she even looked forward to it most mornings.

As Elizabeth left her room she grabbed her pink iPod and went down stairs, she put her running shoes on her feet and took off out the door.

Elizabeth ran up her street and decided to run the path through the park.

As she ran not a single thought came to mind, she loved that peaceful feeling. Elizabeth's running had been doing her body some good. She was actually gaining some muscle in her legs, they no longer looked as if they were skinny little sticks. Elizabeth never looked or felt better about herself.

She got home and walked through the door, she whipped the thin layer of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand as she collapsed on the couch.

"Have a good run?" Will asked as he walked through the living room to the kitchen for breakfast.

"As always," Elizabeth smiled, "Hey you wanna pour me a down of cereal too?"

"Alright."

Will and Elizabeth ate breakfast then got ready for the best football game ever! Not only was this against their rivals from Cambridge, but Jordan would also get what he deserved for what he did to Elizabeth.

When 11:30 came around, both Will and Elizabeth were ready to leave and go to the field.

Once they arrived Elizabeth took her usual spot on the bleachers. She knew it would be at least an hour before anyone really got there but it ment a lot to Will that she was there, so she never argued about it. If it made Will happy it would make her happy as well.

Elizabeth spent the next hour watching her school's football team warm up for the big game. The coach didn't exactly push them too hard, but he didn't let them sit around either.

Finally at 12:30, 30 minutes before the game spectators began arriving. Elizabeth saw Ana and waved her over.

"Hey Liz, ready to see the biggest game of the year?" Ana asked.

"I was born ready," Elizabeth replied erupting in laughter.

"What may I ask is so funny?"

"It just so happens that Jordan is going to get exactly what he deserves."

"I'm definitely excited to see what you have planned, I have noticed that Jordan has been walking around with a bit of a feminine touch lately."

Again Elizabeth erupted into fit of laughter.

"_This should be great_," Ana thought.

The football game began right on time; it was a perfect day for it as well. It wasn't too hot but it wasn't too cold either and there was not a cloud in the sky.

The game was gong amazing, the score was tied 14-14, and Elizabeth was beginning to lose her voice from cheering so much.

Time was winding down, with 10 minutes left.

And then it happened, the captain of the Hawks was running at Jordan who had he ball.

The team captain jumped to tackle Jordan, Jordan tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. Jordan was down on the ground, doing what appeared to be crying.

The fans burst out in laughter, as it was by no means a tough hit, very minor actually.

But Jordan was still lying on the ground; he slowly got up, tears still running down his face.

"What's so funny!" he yelled, "Gee I'm sorry! My body is very sensitive lately, especially my chest."

Will walked up to Jordan and gave him a pat on the back, knowing that it would hurt.

"Oww that hurt!" Jordan yelled.

"Aw poor baby, no need to get all emotional on us now, we have a game to finish."

"I'm not being emotional," Jordan wined, "I don't think I can play the rest of the game," Jordan walked off the field, feeling totally humiliated. When he was in the change room he noticed an open container next to Will's bag. Jordan picked it up and read the label, "Estrogen, makes even the toughed people sensitive." Jordan knew exactly what had happened, "Damn that Will Turner, I bet Elizabeth was in on this too."

Back on the football field the game was magnificent. Toronto East High won 21-14. With Will earning the final touch down.

Elizabeth waited for Willa after the game, as she usually did. When Will emerged from the change room he had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Congratulations superstar!" Elizabeth said jumping into Will's arms.

Will kissed Elizabeth, "Well congratulations to your brilliant mind, your plan worked like a charm, and Jordan actually confronted me after the game."

"Oh my god! What did he say?" Elizabeth gushed.

"He asked me why I did it, and why you were in on it."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him we did it because he deserved it after the way he treated you, and I told him you were much more than a little doll you can sleep with whenever you want."

"Aw Will, thank you so much."

"It was nothing Elizabeth honestly, that's what best friends and boyfriends ate for," he smiled hugging her tightly.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Elizabeth."

Will and Elizabeth walked home in silence, jus enjoying each other's presence. When they got there Will had a shower, because he knew Elizabeth didn't like it when he smelled, and the happy couple curled up on the couch watching movies for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there is was, chapter 6, I'm really sorry it took so long to get up…no more holidays for a few weeks so I'll try to update more often. Anyways, let me know what you thought, I actually like it I think, fairly cute. Well review and make your requests!

Krista


	7. Picture Perfect Saturday

**Summary: **This story is about the meeting of Will & Elizabeth in the 21st century! Will and Elizabeth meet as young children when there is an accident and they become the best of friends and grow up together...WE obviously... R&R PLZ!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters, honestly though if I did why the hell would I be writing about them?

**Authors Note: **So here's the next chap to my story, it actually took like 3 days to write. I hope you enjoy it :D read, review and make your requests, I'll try to include as many as I can.

**Chapter 7: Picture Perfect Saturday**

"TGIF! Thank God it's Friday," Elizabeth said as she and Will walked into school.

"This has definitely been one hectic week."

"What are all the posters all over the walls for Will?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure, why don't we check it out."

Will and Elizabeth looked at the posters that were popping up all over the walls, "Semi Formal: A night to remember, Saturday October 25th, 7pm – 11pm," Elizabeth read. "Oh Will do you want to go?"

"Hm…" Will paused, "If you want to go we can go, let's buy our tickets."

Will and Elizabeth each bought a ticket to the semi formal dance that was only in a week's time.

Only one week, oh God, there was so much to do, they had to go shopping to buy outfits, Elizabeth would need to make hair and makeup appointments, and somehow Will was going to have to learn to dance, he definitely did not want to be held personally responsible for ruining Elizabeth's night, she seemed so excited about it.

Will really wasn't looking forward to after school anymore, they were going mini golfing and out to the movies with Jack and Ana, but surely Elizabeth would sense that something was wrong with him, not much got by her, she was very observant. As sudden as the day began it was over and Will, Elizabeth, Ana, and Jack were walking to the golf course.

They finally made it to the golf course, after ½ and hour of listening to Jack and Ana bicker like a married couple. They paid their money, picked their clubs, and picked their balls, Elizabeth picked pink, Ana picked red, Will picked blue, and Jack picked Green. Once that was all sorted out the group headed to hole one.

Ana shot first, she got it in in two tries. Jack shot next, hitting the ball way to hard causing it to ricochet all the way back to where he was standing.

"Oh this will be loads of fun," Elizabeth stated sarcastically.

It was Will's turn to hit the ball. He was very good at mini golf; he got a hole in one. Last but not least it was Elizabeth's turn. She set the ball down on the ground and she stood on the right side of the ball looking very uncomfortable. She shifted to the left side of the ball, grasping her putter very wrong. "Ugh, I'm no good at this."

"Here, let me help you," Will offered standing close behind her. Will took Elizabeth's hands, placing them correctly on the putter. "Now that you are holding it right we can work on your stance," Will put his hands on her hips, turning her body slightly. "Feet shoulder width apart, bend your knees a little, that's it," Will put his hands on Elizabeth's and gently drew the putter back. Collectively the couple hit the pink ball, sending it straight into the hole.

"Hole in one! Elizabeth you did it," Will cheered.

"No Will, we did it," Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh sure Ana, why couldn't you help me!" Jack questioned.

"You didn't ask me! You idiot."

"Oh great they're at it again," Elizabeth, mumbled.

As they continued golfing Elizabeth noticed that apart from Will helping her, he seemed oddly quiet. She would have to make it a point to ask him what was wrong. Maybe she would as him after the movie. When they finished their golfing they walked to the movie theatre. The notebook was playing and Elizabeth really wanted to see it. The group of four filed into the dark theatre, Will and Jack holding the popcorn to share with their girlfriends. They sat in a row, Jack, Ana, Elizabeth, and finally Will. They started pigging out on popcorn, and then the lights dimmed. Will put his arm around Elizabeth, she rested her head on his shoulder, munching on the popcorn Will had sitting in his lap. About ½ way through the movie Will felt a slight shaking on his shoulder, as well as dampness. He turned to look at Elizabeth, her eyes and face was wet. It was clear she was crying. Will felt bad that she was crying, but didn't quite know how he could comfort her, since they were in a movie theatre.

Will gently wiped her eyes and cheeks with his hand, and held her body close to his. It didn't appear that she was going to stop crying yet. Will gently stroked her hair, and after what seemed like quite a while Elizabeth appeared to be calmed down.

Will was relieved that he'd managed to help comfort her. When the movie ended the group piled out of the theatre and went their separate ways, Will and Elizabeth were going home, and Jack and Ana were also going home but in the opposite direction.

Elizabeth took Will's hand as they walked home. "What's wrong Will?"

"Nothing," Will replied quickly.

"Come on I know something is wrong, you were too quiet tonight."

"I'm just in a quiet mood," Will quickly wiped his sweaty palm on his pant leg, hoping Elizabeth wouldn't notice. But she did.

"Will I know you are lying! Whatever it is you can tell me, honest," Elizabeth squeezed his hand.

Will looked down at his feet, there was no way he could avoid it, Elizabeth was beginning to get upset and he didn't want that.

"Elizabeth…it's just um…I don't want to disappoint you at the dance…and I know I will," Will started.

"Will you could never disappoint me at the dance."

"Yes Elizabeth, I can, and I will, because I can't dance, like at all."

"That is what all this is about?" Elizabeth questioned.

Will nodded.

"That's not a problem at all Will," Elizabeth assured him, "I'll teach you to dance, by next Saturday you will be a natural," she smiled.

"Alright, as long as you promise not to tell anyone, or complain when I step on your feet."

"I would never do such a thing, but I want you up bright and early tomorrow so we can begin."

"Yes Ma'am," Will replied saluting her.

Will woke up bright and early the next morning, he was excited to learn to dance. He pulled on some comfy clothes, brushed his teeth and wandered down the hall to Elizabeth's room. He knocked on the door, but she didn't answer, she never did anyway, so why bother knocking? But Will knew very well that if he didn't knock once that would surely be the time Elizabeth was changing or something. He poked his head in the door and saw Elizabeth wearing a pair or very short shorts and a tank top, she had her headphones in her ears, and she was dancing around her room listening to music.

When she caught a glimpse of Will she stopped dead in her tracks, blushed, and turned off her iPod.

"I'm sorry, I knocked but you didn't answer, so I just walked in," Will began to explain.

"Will don't be silly, I was just warming up…so are you ready to learn to dance like a pro?" she asked.

"I am Miss Swann."

Elizabeth walked to her dresser and set her iPod on the docking station she got for her last birthday. She put on a play list full of slow songs; the first was 100 Years by Five for Fighting. Elizabeth walked to where Will was standing, he looked very nervous.

Elizabeth took Will's hands in her own and placed them on her lower back.

"This is about where your hands go," she informed Will, "And this is where mine go," she said placing her hands on his shoulders.

Will tried to keep his distance, but Elizabeth would have none of that. She pulled Will's body against hers, so there was very little room between them.

"You got it so far?" she questioned.

Will nodded and blushed slightly, he wasn't quite used to having Elizabeth's body against his for so long.

The music began to play.

I'm 15 for a moment 

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_And she feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

_15…There's still time for you_

_Time to gain and time to lose_

_15…There's never a wish better than this _

_When you only got 100 years to live_

Elizabeth was moving her feet slowly and Will was moving way off beat, the couple looked like they were in a grade 5 school dance, looking very awkward.

"Will listen to the music and move in time to it," Elizabeth whispered. "_He was right, he really couldn't dance at all_," she thought.

"Sorry," Will muttered.

Elizabeth continued attempting to teach Will to dance, without much luck. The song ended and Elizabeth went to turn off the music.

"Maybe it might be easier without music for now," she walked back to Will and put her hands on his shoulders yet again.

Will settled his hands on her lower back and pulled her close to him.

"You've got to relax Will, you are a bundle of nerves, now take a few deep breaths."

Will did as he was instructed, feeling like a total idiot, but it did work, he was relaxed now.

"Ok, now small step to the left."

Elizabeth took a step to the left and Will also took a step, but to his left. With them stepping in opposite directions this wasn't working out.

"Oh sorry, my left, your right."

They started over; they took a few in sync steps then Will accidentally stepped on Elizabeth's feet.

"Ugh, sorry," he sighed leaving Elizabeth to go sit on the bed, lowering his head.

Elizabeth sat down beside him and grabbed his hands.

"Will look at me."

Slowly he lifted his head to meet her gaze, "This is pointless, you should just go with someone else, anyone would be willing to take you," Will said softly as a single tear trickled down his cheek.

Elizabeth brushed it away, "No Will it's not pointless, and I would never dream of going without you, come on, I know you can do it, I have faith in you, now you need to have faith in you," she smiled standing up holding her hand out to him.

He looked at it for a moment then took it, pulling himself off the bed. Elizabeth turned the music on again. They wrapped their arms around each other and listened to the music for a moment.

Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all 

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet_

_As what I can't have_

_Like you and the way that your twisting you hair round your finger_

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_

_What I feel about you_

Slowly Elizabeth moved her feet, praying Will would believe he could do it. To her amazement Will was perfectly in sync with her and the music.

Oh I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have 

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

"Will you've got it!"

All of a sudden Will looked up from his feet at Elizabeth, big mistake, his feet got tangled up with hers and they began to fall. Thankfully her bed was there to catch them, Will fell backwards and Elizabeth landed on top of him.

"Well you had it," she laughed standing up pulling Will with her.

"This time I'll get it right."

Will was amazed at how patient she was.

Elizabeth changed the song and they tried again. The music played and they began to dance.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope; I'll be your love be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do_

_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down over me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers. In lonely hours. The tears devour you…_

The song eventually ended, they didn't fall, no one for their feet stepped on, it was great.

"I told you you could do it!" Elizabeth lightly kissed his lips, "Now the next song will be the last one for today, I can only make one suggestion."

"What?" Will asked.

"Try to look at me, instead of your feet," Elizabeth giggled.

Will blushed, "Alright."

Will looked into Elizabeth's eyes as the music played.

_Just a smile and the rain is gone_

_Can hardly believe it (yeah)_

_There's an angel standing next to me_

_Reaching for my heart_

_Just a smile and there's no way back_

_Can hardly believe it (yeah)_

_But there's an angel calling me_

_Reaching for my heart_

_I know, that I'll be ok now_

_This time it's real_

_I lay my love on you_

_It's all I wanna do_

_Every time I breathe_

_I feel brand new_

_You open up my heart_

_Show me all your love, and walk right through_

_As I lay my love on you_

_I was lost in a lonely place_

_Could hardly believe it (yeah)_

_Holding on to yesterday_

_Far, far too long_

Elizabeth was so proud of Will, and Will could see it in her eyes, now he could go to the dance and not have to worry about making a fool of himself.

_Now I believe it's ok cause_

_This time it's real_

_I lay my love on you_

_It's all I wanna do_

_Every time I breathe_

_I feel brand new_

_You open up my heart_

_Show me all your love, and walk right through_

_As I lay my love on you_

_I never knew that love could feel so good_

_Like a once in a lifetime_

_You change my world_

_I lay my love on you_

_You make me feel brand new_

_Show me your love and walk right through (oh, yeah)_

_As I lay my love on you_

_I lay my love on you_

_It's all I wanna do_

_Every time I breathe_

_I feel brand new_

_You open up my heart_

_Show me all your love, and walk right through_

_As I lay my love on you_

_I lay my love on you_

_You make me feel brand new_

_Show me all your love and walk right through_

_As I lay my love on you_

_As I lay my love on you_

The song faded to an end, and Will and Elizabeth still embraced each other. Elizabeth had a huge smile on her face.

"Will that was perfect! I'm so proud of you!"

Will hugged her tightly, feeling quite relieved that he could now dance.

"Do you want to go shopping for our outfits this afternoon?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure."

"Ok, go get ready, then we will leave."

When they got to the mall they went into a men's clothing store first. Elizabeth helped Will pick out a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a pair of shoes. Will went into the change room and tried on the clothing, he opened the door to find Elizabeth standing outside the change room.

Elizabeth motioned for Will to turn around, and he did. Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised, it fit perfectly, and Will looked extremely handsome.

"We'll take it."

They paid for Will's outfit and walked to the other end of the mall to find Elizabeth's dress.

They walked into a store full of dresses; Elizabeth dragged Will around the entire store at least 3 times before she finally settled on four dresses, typical girl. The first was a strapless red dress, which was taily and came to about her knees. The second was a halter dress that was light pink at the top and it faded to dark pink at the bottom. The third dress was an emerald green spaghetti strap dress. Finally the fourth was a midnight blue shimmery spaghetti strap dress. She took them into the change room and began trying them on. Elizabeth came out of the change room each time and had to ask Will to zip up the dress. She spun a few times and walked around, letting Will get a good look at her from all angles. She came out with the final dress on and did her routine spin and walk around.

"So Will, which do you like the best?"

Will thought for a moment, picturing each dress on Elizabeth.

"I like that one the best," Will motioned towards the dress that was on Elizabeth. It was the shimmery midnight blue dress, and it fit perfectly, very fitted at the top and more flowey at the bottom, as Elizabeth spun the dress went out around her.

"Why do you like this one so much Will?" Elizabeth asked quite seductively.

"Well…it look's very good with your blue eyes, it fits you very well, and it shows off your curves," Will said shyly.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will's neck and softly kissed his lips, letting her lips linger for a moment before pulling back, "You really think that?"

"I do," he smiled.

They went home and practiced dancing some more, practice makes perfect. The next week they practiced every night until the day of the dance. It was finally Saturday, that ment it was finally semi day!

Both Will and Elizabeth were super excited, it would be their first dance together and neither could wait. Elizabeth decided to sleep in rather late that morning since all she had planned was a hair and makeup appointment before the dance. Little did she know Will had a surprise planned that night before the dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will had to wake up early; he had to talk to Mr. Swann before Elizabeth was up. Will had to ask him a huge favour, if he could drive him and Elizabeth to her favourite romantic restaurant, Bellini's Ristorante. It was a 5 star restaurant located in the heart of Toronto, with it's cozy candle lit rooms, it was the perfect spot for a romantic dinner date, and Will managed to do the impossible and get reservations for two at 5pm that night. Now all he needed to do was ask Mr. Swann for a ride there. Speak of the devil, Weatherby Swann just walked into the room.

"Good morning Will, you're up early, is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes everything is perfect, I just have a favour to ask you."

"Anything for my daughter's best friend."

"Well…there's this dance tonight…and I…thought it may be a good idea if Elizabeth and I went out for a nice dinner before, so I managed to get reservations at Bellini's Ristorante at 5, and I was wondering if you could drive us there?" he asked slightly blushing.

"Aw Will that's dear Elizabeth's favourite restaurant, quite the romantic spot isn't it?"

Will's gaze dropped to the tile floor in the kitchen, "Well…yea…um…that's another thing I've been meaning to tell you," Will began, "I sort of asked Elizabeth out about three weeks ago."

Weatherby's facial expressions changed from a slight smile to a huge grin. "Well it's about time boy," he said gently hitting Will on the back, "It was very clear for a long time that you two liked each other, I couldn't be a happier father, I'm so glad you're such a nice boy Will, it makes me not worry nearly as much about my only daughter."

Will was completely relieved that Mr. Swann was so cool about this.

"There are only a few things I want to ask of you, first, be careful with her, take care of her Will, she is my only daughter you know."

"Oh I will sir, I love her with all my heart, I'd never let anything happen to her."

"And secondly, whatever you do Will do not get her pregnant now, you two are way too young to have a child, 10 years down the road all right, just not now, you do know how to avoid pregnancy don't you?" he chuckled.

Will's jaw dropped and almost hit the floor, "I can assure you sir she will not end up pregnant, we haven't even done that and don't plan to, we haven't even thought about it," Will was now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Well sonny, one day you will talk about it, and eventually do more than talk about it, I just want you to be prepared, after I drop you guys off at dinner, I'll hide a box of condoms in your bedside table, that way Elizabeth will never know."

Will was at a loss for words, "If you must," was all he could muster. Just then Elizabeth walked down the stairs in her pyjamas, "If you must what?" she questioned.

"Um…if he must hide my surprise from you he will," Will blushed.

"Oh a surprise! What could it be?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

"Well I'll leave you two alone for some privacy now, Will make sure you guys are ready by 4:30," and with that he was gone.

"Some privacy? 4:30? Will what's going on?"

"Well 4:30 is your surprise, I'm taking you somewhere, and about the privacy…well I kind of told your father about us dating."

"Oh my god oh my god what did he say!"

"He was so happy! I couldn't believe it, and he basically told me to be careful with you, and to make sure nothing happens to you," he began.

"What else did he say?"

Will laughed, "He told me not to get you pregnant for at least 10 years, and he gave me the 'safe sex' speech."

"Oh god how embarrassing."

"I know! I told him we haven't even talked about it, he said, and I quote, 'Well sonny, one day you will talk about it, and eventually do more than talk about it, I just want you to be prepared'," Will finished.

Elizabeth went red in the face, "Well he has always been very protective of me, I suppose I should have seen this coming," she shrugged, " I'm sorry about him honestly I couldn't even imagine talking about that with him…these are the kind of reasons that I wish my mom was still alive," she sighed.

"Aw Elizabeth…well it was rather awkward."

"But I better get ready to go to my hair and makeup appointment, because there at one and apparently were going somewhere at 4:30," Elizabeth smiled.

Will softly kissed her cheek, "Just remember to be ready by 4:30," he reminded her.

"Silly Willy, I couldn't forget about your surprise if I tried," she wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly, before going up to her room to get ready to leave.

20 minutes later Elizabeth was out the door on her way to her appointments.

"_Well now what?_" Will thought to himself.

It was too early to get ready, but too late to go back to bed or eat breakfast. Will sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. He watched a few episodes of the Simpson's and one of Family Guy. Before he realized it it was 3:30, so he decided he'd better go shower. His mind was racing with thoughts while in the shower, "_What if I say something stupid at dinner? What if I mess up my dancing? What if I embarrass or disappoint her? Should I have told her what her father said? Oh my god what if she does want to have sex with me? No she wouldn't we're too young, But there is always that what if factor, what if she does and I'm not ready? What if the time comes and I don't know what to do? Shut up Will you are such a worrier."_

He finally blocked all the thoughts out of his mind and finished his shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and exited the bathroom, and was walking to his bedroom when the front door opening caught his attention, automatically his feet stopped moving, there he was standing at the top of the stairs in clear view to whoever was walking in the front door and he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He secretly hoped it was Elizabeth and not some stranger, but another part of him didn't exactly want her to see him like that. But it was too late; she walked in the door and caught Will's eyes. She held his gaze for a moment before letting her eyes wander down his neck to his chest, past the towel to his feet, then up to his eyes again.

"Elizabeth you look lovely!" Weatherby exclaimed walking into the front hallway.

"_Oh god don't let him walk in too far or he'll see me_," Will thought but luckily he stopped out of seeing range.

"_Phew._"

"Um…thanks Daddy," Elizabeth replied twisting her ring around her finger, clearly distracted by something. "I'm going to go get ready for Will's surprise now, I'll be back down in a while," she informed him.

"Alright," Weatherby replied.

Elizabeth walked casually until she was out of her father's sight then she ran up the stairs as fast as she could without messing up her hair. She looked as if she was going to run straight into Will, but at the last second she jumped and wrapped he arms around Will's neck, and her legs around his body, clinging on for dear life.

Will's first instinct was to hold her against him.

Elizabeth's lips crashed against Will's as if she hadn't seen him in a month. Will welcomed the kiss with open arms, that is until his towel began to slip. At this point he pulled away from Elizabeth and set her down.

"Will what is it?" she asked softly.

"Oh nothing really, except my towel is starting to slip off," he blushed.

Elizabeth's eyes were instantly drawn towards the towel, it was significantly lower than it was before, but it wasn't exposing anything yet, although a few more seconds of that kiss and it probably would be giving Elizabeth a view she wasn't quite ready to see.

Elizabeth blushed once she caught herself looking at the towel a few seconds too long, "I…um…should be going to get ready," and she ran to her room and shut the door.

"What have I just done?" she asked herself, "I almost made his towel fall down right in front of me, and as if that's not embarrassing enough, I had to friggin stare at him…oh smooth move Elizabeth," she cursed herself.

She touched up her makeup then laid out her silver jewellery, dangly silver earrings with hearts on them, a silver locket, which she had a picture of her and Will when they were little, and a few silver bracelets. She opened her closet to find her dress. She took it off the hanger and pulled it on, but she realized she needed someone to zip it up.

Slowly she walked down the hall towards Will's room and knocked on the door. He opened it wearing only his dress pants, motioning for Elizabeth to come in.

"Can you zip this up for me please?" she asked.

"Of course I can, turn around."

Elizabeth did as she was told and turned around. Will zipped up the dress for her with no difficulties at all.

"All done."

"Will…" Elizabeth started.

"'Yea Elizabeth?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to almost make your towel fall, and I certainly did not mean to stare at you so long, I don't know what was going through my mind," she apologized.

Will smiled, "Don't worry about it, you were probably just intrigued by my attire, or lack there of," he laughed pulling Elizabeth into his arms, hugging her.

Elizabeth rested her head on his chest and lightly ran her fingers down his bare back giving him goosebumps. It was definitely a new sensation for them both, Elizabeth felt as if electricity was shooting through her body as she touched Will's skin. Will was feeling the same way; he never wanted her to stop. The couple just stood there in each other's arms for a few minutes. Will was the first one to pull away, not because he wanted to, but because if he didn't he was afraid he might lose some control and do something he would regret. He decided to put his shirt on, but was fumbling with the buttons.

"Let me help you," Elizabeth offered, as she removed his hands from the buttons and began doing them up herself quite easily.

"I need to go finish getting ready," she said as she walked out the door. Elizabeth put her silver jewellery on and her silver high heeled shoes, they matched the sparkles in her dress perfectly, but she needed something else. She dug through her closet until she found what she was looking for, a small silver purse decorated with sequins.

"Perfect," she said as she looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She left her room and walked down the stairs. Her father and Will were waiting for her by the door.

"You look beautiful," Will smiled from ear to ear at the sight of her.

"Yes you do Elizabeth," her father added. "You guys are not leaving the house until I take some pictures."

Will put his arm around Elizabeth and they both smiled. Weatherby took a bunch of pictures with Will and Elizabeth in slightly different poses, when he finished they drove in the limo to the restaurant.

When they pulled up to Bellini's Ristorante they thanked Weatherby and Will got out of the car to help Elizabeth out.

When Elizabeth realized where she was her eyes lit up. "This was your surprise Will!"

He nodded.

"Aw this is amazing! This is my favourite romantic restaurant! Thank you so much," she smiled taking Will's hand and walking up to the door.

"Reservations for Turner," Will said to the lady seating people.

"Right this way sir," she motioned for the couple to follow her.

She led them to a candle lit table for two, "Here you are, the waiter will be here in just a moment."

Will pulled out Elizabeth's chair and she sat down, then he sat down across from her.

"This is really wonderful Will."

A waiter carrying menus, and a big bouquet of red roses suddenly interrupted them. "For the lady," he said handing Elizabeth the roses, then he set the menus on the table and left.

Elizabeth took the small card out of the bouquet and read it, "I love you Elizabeth Love Will."

"You didn't have to Will," she started.

"But I wanted to," Will said, "Do you like them?"

"I love them, and I love you too."

"Can I get you both some drinks to start?" a waiter asked.

"Can I have lemonade?" Elizabeth asked.

"And can I have a coke?"

"Sure I'll be right back with those."

Will and Elizabeth took this time to look over then menu. The waiter returned with their drinks and asked what they wanted to order.

"Can we have some Bruschetta bread to start, then I'll have the Angel Hair, and she wants the Rigatoni," Will said.

"Alright," the waiter replied.

After about 10 minutes their bruschetta bread arrived and Will and Elizabeth ate it all. Then the food came. Both plates looked so good, Will's Angel Hair had grilled chicken, red onions, sun dried tomatoes, roasted red peppers and garlic. Elizabeth's Rigatoni contained grilled Italian sausage, eggplant, red onion, basil, chipotle sauce and was garnished with cubed bocconcini. Will and Elizabeth thoroughly enjoyed their food; they even fed each other bites of their own food. They looked young and totally in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Weatherby dropped the couple off for dinner, he did exactly what he told Will he'd do. He stopped at the local drug store and bought a box of condoms. When he returned home he went into Will's room and hid them in the very back of the bedside table. "There, Elizabeth will never know and I won't have to worry about that now," he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will and Elizabeth finished their dinner, Will tipped the waiter, and paid for the meal, he'd used some of his birthday money he'd saved over the years, but it was well worth it. They walked outside hand in hand to wait for their ride to the dance.

Will sat down on a bench and pulled Elizabeth, who was still clinging onto her flowers, down onto his lap.

Elizabeth rested her head on Will's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

They sat for a few minutes then the limo pulled up and Will and Elizabeth got in.

"How was your dinner?" Weatherby asked.

"Oh Daddy it was wonderful!" Elizabeth gushed, "Will even had two dozen roses delivered to the table! It was so cute," she grinned.

"So Will your surprise was apparently a hit," Weatherby said.

"It was."

They pulled up to the hall that their semi formal was being held.

"Elizabeth, leave your flowers here, I'll put them in your room for you."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Have fun at your dance, behave yourselves."

Elizabeth dramatically rolled her eyes, "We will Dad geeze."

Will took Elizabeth's hand and they walked into the dance. They were fashionably late, so there were already a lot of people in the crowded hall. The music was blasting, spotlights were flashing around the room, and decorations were up all over.

Will and Elizabeth met up with Jack and Ana, who were still to their amazement going out, and they danced the night away.

Elizabeth looked absolutely gorgeous in her midnight blue dress, her matching silver jewellery, and strappy silver heels. She looked as if she'd stepped out of a magazine, easily the best looking girl in the room.

Will also looked very handsome in his white dress shirt, and black dress pants.

The couple looked like Cinderella and Prince Charming, and they were completely enjoying themselves together all night.

11pm was nearing extremely fast, there was only time for one more song, and everyone knew that it was going to be a slow song.

The soft melody of Shania Twain's song 'You're Still The One' rang through the speakers.

_When I first saw you, I saw love_

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love_

_And after all this time, you're still the one I love_

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We might've took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there some day_

Will looked at Elizabeth and smiled, Elizabeth looked back at Will.

Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's slender waist and pulled her close to him.

_They said "I'll bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together, still going strong_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

Elizabeth settled her hands on Will's shoulders and rested her head on his chest.

_Ain't nothing better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missing_

_They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together, still going strong_

Their dancing was in perfect timing with each other and the music. They looked as if they were naturals.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

_You're still the one_

The song continued and Will and Elizabeth continued swaying in time to it.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

"Elizabeth," Will whispered moments before the song ended, Elizabeth lifted her head from where it rested most of the song.

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss goodnight_

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

Will leaned in to kiss her, and their lips met just as the song ended.

All around them people were making their way out of the hall, but not Will and Elizabeth. They stayed in each other's arms until everyone left. It had been a picture perfect night, the dinner, the dance, it was all amazing and neither one of them wanted it to end quite yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that was the next chapter, I'm sorry about the length, I sorta started writing, and couldn't stop haha…anyways this chapter took me about 3 days to write and pretty much the entire day yesterday to type, my hands hurt so bad lol

Well let me know what you think! Review and Request! Please and Thanks!

And thanks to all of you who read and review regularly, love you guys!


	8. Halloween

**Summary: **This story is about the meeting of Will & Elizabeth in the 21st century! Will and Elizabeth meet as young children when there is an accident and they become the best of friends and grow up together...WE obviously... R&R PLZ!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters, honestly though if I did why the hell would I be writing about them?

**Author's Note:** Well here's the next chapter….hope you like it.

Chapter 8: Halloween 

_2 Days Before Halloween_

"Will what do you want go out as for Halloween this year?"

"I'm not sure," he shrugged, "Hey we should go out as something together, as in something that needs two people."

Elizabeth thought for a moment, considering all the possibilities.

"Well we could go out as pirates, a doctor and nurse, Barbie and Ken, or oh my God! We could go out as parents!" she exclaimed.

"I like the last idea, it's very good."

"Ok, we can wear normal clothes, all we need to find then is a doll, some baby things, and a stroller, let's go to the basement and start looking."

Will and Elizabeth ventured into the basement. Elizabeth didn't like the basement, she never had. In the back of her mind she secretly wondered if somehow a hobo could be living down there.

"My old baby stuff is over here," Elizabeth said leading Will to a room packed full with labelled boxes.

After about 45 minutes Will and Elizabeth hauled a stroller, a dipper bag, all the baby accessories, and of course a doll upstairs. They dropped the stuff in the middle of the living room floor and began to get it all ready for Halloween. They set up the stroller, dressed the doll in a very cute pink outfit that used to be Elizabeth's, and they packed the dipper bag.

"Hey why don't you go out as a pregnant mother?" Will suggested.

"That's a good idea," Elizabeth ran up to her room to find a round pillow. She stuffed it under her shirt and stopped to look in the mirror, "_So this is what being pregnant looks like_," she thought inspecting her stomach for a second before going back down to the living room.

"Well well well Mrs. Turner, when's the baby due?" Will joked.

"April 12th."

"Oh you're three months along already."

Weatherby walked into the room just in time to see Elizabeth walking around pretending to be pregnant.

"Oh no Will, my water just broke, this baby is coming now!"

"Elizabeth you've got to lay down," Will said helping her to lie down on the couch.

Will pretended he was a doctor delivering the baby, he pulled the pillow from Elizabeth's shirt, cradling it against his chest, "Congratulations Mrs. Turner, you have a healthy baby girl."

Will and Elizabeth broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Do I even want to know what you two are up to?" Weatherby asked.

"We're getting ready for Halloween Dad, Will and I are going out as a Mom and Dad," she filled her father in.

"Well that's a cute idea I suppose, have fun getting ready for Halloween."

"We will," Will replied as Weatherby left.

"This Halloween is going to be great, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth laughed.

"At least your pillow baby doesn't weigh much, could you imagine carrying a real baby around inside you for nine months."

"No, I couldn't imagine ever having kids, I'm so scared it would hurt," Elizabeth shivered thinking of the pain.

"Yea it would hurt, but in the end it would be worth it," Will smiled.

"Oh Will, you always bring out the positive in everything, and if for some reason I don't marry you I still want you with me when I have children."

"Of course Elizabeth, even if we ever break up you will always be my best friend," Will hugged her tightly.

He couldn't help but think about what it would be like to have children with her, he couldn't imagine the experience with any other girl.

Halloween Night 

"I need pictures!" Weatherby exclaimed pulling his camera out of the case.

Will and Elizabeth posed as a married couple with their stroller. They both placed their hands on Elizabeth's 'pregnant' belly. Weatherby continued taking tons of pictures.

"Dad, come on, can we go please!" Elizabeth begged.

"Alright, just one more," Weatherby quickly snapped another picture, "Don't go getting yourselves into trouble now."

"We won't go looking for trouble Dad."

'Mr. And Mrs. Turner' left the house. Will was pushing the stroller with the 'baby' in it and 'pregnant' Elizabeth carried the dipper bag with the baby supplies.

"Trick or treat," they said as they walked up to the first house.

The owners gave them their candy and the couple thanked them and left.

After about 3 hours of trick or treating Will and Elizabeth were tired and were on their way home. They were only a few blocks away when a group of people approached and surrounded them.

"Well well well, what do we have here Turner? Now you're pretending to be married to her."

Even though it was dark Jordan's voice was definitely recognizable. Jordan and his group of friends pushed Elizabeth out of the circle and surrounded Will once again.

"Why are you even with her, you and I and everyone else know that you don't deserve her," Jordan said as he pushed Will to the other side of the circle.

"Yea, she's probably only with you because she feels sorry for you," one of Jordan's friends, Steve, said pushing Will back across the circle.

"None of that's true!" Elizabeth yelled, "He does deserve me! Will is an amazing guy! And I am with him because I love him!" she continued. She tried to push her way into the circle to defend Will, but seeing as she was so small it didn't take much for  
Steve to push her to the ground.

The group continued to push Will around, then they pushed him to the ground and began punching him.

Will was completely out numbered and couldn't do much in the way of self-defence and every time Elizabeth tried to help him she was pushed to the ground away from the circle.

They finally left Will alone when he was lying motionless on the ground. He had cuts all over his body and face, his nose was bleeding, and he had not one but two black eyes. Elizabeth knelt down beside him and started to sob. If she hadn't come up with the stupid idea to go out for Halloween like that Will would still be all right. She pushed his hair back from his face, as he lay unconscious on the sidewalk.

"Why er you sittin on da ground Lizzie?"

Elizabeth turned to see Jack.

"Oh God what happened ter Will?" he slurred.

"Stupid Jordan and his stupid friends beat him up because of me," Elizabeth sobbed.

"Dem bastards."

"Jack you've got to help me get him home, I can't do it myself," she pleaded.

Jack tossed poor Will over his shoulder and stumbled his way to their house while Elizabeth carried the bag and pushed the stroller.

Of course Elizabeth's father wasn't home, he usually wasn't when anything bad happened.

Elizabeth laid a blanket on the couch so Will didn't get any blood on it.

"There lay him down here."

Jack laid Will down on the couch.

"Thanks Jack, this mean't a lot to me, I'll have to tell Ana that you are a good person deep down inside."

"You're welcome Lizzie, but can you not mention dat I've had more den enough alcohol dis evening, she'll be angry wit me," and with that Jack stumbled out of the house.

Elizabeth looked towards Will, she had to clean him up somehow. She walked to the bathroom and filled a bucket with warm soapy water, she grabbed a few washcloths and made her way back to the couch.

"_Oh no,"_ she thought, "_If I'm going to clean him up I'm going to have to get his clothes off of him."_

Elizabeth looked at Will, not quite knowing where to start, she felt like such a pedophile, undressing someone who was unconscious. She decided to start with his ripped blue t-shirt. As carefully as she could she lifted it to his chest, put his arms through the holes and pulled it over his head. Revealing all of his cuts and bruises.

Elizabeth moved her hands to the button on his pants; she undid it and the zipper. Gently she slid his pants down his legs and she removed them from around his ankles.

Will was now lying on the couch in nothing but his boxers and he had cuts all over his body.

Elizabeth dunked the washcloth in the water and rang it out before touching it to his face lightly. Will winced as the cloth touched his face, and he slowly opened his eyes as much as he could considering that they were fairly swollen.

"Will you're going to be alright, I'm going to take care of you," Elizabeth whispered.

Elizabeth cleaned Will's cuts on his face, chest, arms, and legs.

"Thanks for trying to defend me."

"Shh."

When Will was all cleaned up he had to be bandaged.

"There's a first aid kit in my bedside table drawer."

Elizabeth walked to Will's room, not knowing just how much of a surprise she was about to get. She walked over to the drawer and opened it. She easily found the first aid kit and was about to head back down stairs when something caught her eye. It was a box that appeared as if someone had hid it there.

So, Elizabeth being as curious as she was had to see what was in the box. She picked it up, read it, and dropped it immediately. "I am going to kill that boy," she muttered feeling the anger build up inside her.

Elizabeth stormed out of the room with the box of condoms in one hand and the first aid kit in the other. She stomped down the stairs with as much force as she could muster.

"_Oh no,"_ Will thought, "_she found the condoms_."

Elizabeth marched right up to Will and threw the box at him. "You have some explaining to do William Turner!" she yelled. "What the hell is the meaning of this!"

"Elizabeth let me…"

"No! You can't exactly explain this away Will! And to think that I thought you were different!"

She grabbed the bandages and roughly grabbed his arm.

"Ow," Will winced.

"I hope that hurt! How could you Will?"

"Elizabeth listen…"

"No you listen! I didn't think all you cared about was having sex; apparently you are just like the rest of them! All guys are stupid! Maybe I should turn lesbian! It seems so much easier!"

"Please don't," Will laughed.

Elizabeth continued roughly bandaging Will up. She couldn't help but think about how angry she was, "_Is he only with me to sleep with me?_" she wondered.

"Elizabeth, will you just listen to me, please," Will begged.

"What can you possibly have to say that can explain this?" she asked coldly.

"Well…" Will began, " It wasn't me, I swear."

"Then who was it Will? You mean to tell me that someone other than you put the box of condoms in your drawer?"

"Yes," Will nodded.

"You better not be lying to me Will!"

"I'm not lying, I swear on both of our lives."

Just then Weatherby walked in.

"I didn't put them there Elizabeth, honestly."

Judging by the conversation and the anger on Elizabeth's face Weatherby guessed she'd found the condoms.

"I think I have some explaining to do," Weatherby said walking over to the couch.

"What do you need to explain Dad? It's Will who needs to do some explaining."

"Elizabeth," her father began, "Will didn't do it."

"What do you mean?"

Weatherby pointed to the box of condoms, "Will didn't put them in his drawer, I did," he confessed.

"But…why?"

"Elizabeth, when Will told me about your relationship, I didn't want you to end up pregnant," Weatherby began to explain, "I realized I wouldn't be able to stop you two from doing that, so I figured that if I hid a box of condoms you'd be protected when the time came, and if I didn't tell you I thought you wouldn't give me the lecture of being over protective of you."

"So you mean Will didn't put them there?" she asked beginning to feel guilty.

"No, he didn't, he didn't even have a choice on the matter, I sort of told him that I'd be putting them there," Weatherby explained.

"Oh," was all Elizabeth could say.

"William, my boy, what happened?"

"He got beat up because of me," Elizabeth began to cry.

"It wasn't because of you," Will said softly pulling himself into a sitting position and patting the couch beside him.

Weatherby walked out of the room leaving Will and Elizabeth alone to talk.

Elizabeth sat on the couch beside Will, and he put his arm around her as best he could without causing himself too much pain. She snuggled close to Will.

"I'm sorry," she began, "It's just…when I found them I thought you put them there, which ment that you want to sleep with me," she continued.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you your father was planning to them there," Will said.

"Will…I'm sorry but I'm not ready to sleep with anyone yet, I have thought about it, but I've decided I'm too young, sorry," she whispered.

"Elizabeth it's alright, I'm not ready either, and I'd wait forever for you," he assured her, gently smoothing her hair.

"I want my first time to be with you, but I also want to make sure we are ready, and ready to deal with what could possibly end up happening."

"I agree, we need to wait for quite some time," Will agreed.

"Well now that that's settled, I think I'm going to bed, do you want help up the stairs?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, thanks," Will replied slowly standing up. He leaned on Elizabeth for some support as they walked up the stairs.

They got to Will's room and he climbed into bed. Elizabeth pulled up the blankets and kissed his forehead.

"Will, I'm sorry about the mean things I said when I was angry with you, I didn't mean them, and you definitely are different from the other guys," Elizabeth quietly apologized.

"It's ok Elizabeth, I know you're sorry."

And with that Elizabeth went to bed herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, and it wasn't exactly my favourite, but oh well.

Let me know what you think.

Review and Request!!

And Thanks so much for everyone who reads this story, thanks for all the awesome reviews, I love getting them :D You guys rock!

I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I'm going away for the long weekend this weekend, so I won't be able to write while I'm gone.

Luv you guys!

Krista


	9. Behind Bars

**Summary: **This story is about the meeting of Will & Elizabeth in the 21st century! Will and Elizabeth meet as young children when there is an accident and they become the best of friends and grow up together...WE obviously... R&R PLZ!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters, honestly though if I did why the hell would I be writing about them?

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry about the wait! The end of summer's been quite hectic, and I didn't really want to write for quite some time. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it, definitely not my fav, but on the bright side of things I'm going to introduce some new characters in the next chapter which I'm very excited about because the characters happen to be my friends and I.

Chapter 9: Behind Bars 

Weatherby woke up Will and Elizabeth at nearly 6am, about one week since Will had gotten beat up, he dragged them into the kitchen and sat them down.

"I have some um…business to take care of today," he began, "And I really don't think you guys should be around time while I take care of this, so how would you like to spend the day at Canada's Wonderland, paid for by me of course."

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other for a moment.

"All right," they replied.

"Good, we'll leave at about 8:45 so you'll be relatively close to the front of the line."

With that Will and Elizabeth vanished up the stairs. Will walked into his room and flopped down onto his bed, he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep but maybe if he just laid there for a few minutes some more energy would come to him. Elizabeth followed Will and laid down beside him.

"What 'business' could my father possibly be 'taking care of' that would make him not want us here?" she asked snuggling into the warmth of Will's body.

"Hm…I'm not really sure, but does it really matter? We get to go to Wonderland for the day."

Will put his arm around Elizabeth and the couple just laid there content in each other's arms until about 7:45. Elizabeth was the first to move, she sat up on the bed. Will tightened his grip around her middle.

"Will come on, I have to go shower and get ready, I can't do it in like 20 minutes like you can," she groaned pulling herself free from Will's arms.

Elizabeth took her shower and got dressed, she wore her most comfy pair of jeans, a pink tank top, and a green sweater she bought on her last shopping excursion. At exactly 8:30 she ventured to the kitchen.

"_Just enough time to eat breakfast_," she thought, putting a plain bagel in the toaster.

She sat down at the table and waited for her food to finish. Will walked into the kitchen and sat across from her. Elizabeth waited for the toaster to ding, it felt like she was waiting forever, waiting for the toaster to finish was like waiting for a pot to boil, or watching grass grow, one of those things that simply take forever.

Finally the toaster made its tell tale ding. Elizabeth jumped up from the table, got her bagel, covered it with herb and garlic cream cheese, and sat back down at the table where she devoured her breakfast.

Will ate his bowl of Vanilla Rice Krispies a bit slower than Elizabeth, but he only finished a few minutes after. As they were putting their dishes away Weatherby walked into the room.

"Are you guys ready to leave?"

Will and Elizabeth nodded and walked towards the car. It was only a short ride to Wonderland, since they already lived in Toronto. When they got there the couple thanked Weatherby and jumped out of the car. They stood in the line waiting to get in, got their ticket scanned, and their hands stamped.

They were in, there were so many people, they were everywhere, there were tons of rides, things that spun, fast moving roller coasters, everything you can imagine, and oh my god, the shops and places to eat were endless. This was going to be a great day. The line at the gates actually wasn't too big, meaning Will and Elizabeth would be near the front of it.

------------------

Now that Will and Elizabeth were out for the day Weatherby could continue with his business. He picked up the phone and began dialling 1-519-555-0134.

Ring…Ring…Ring… 

"Hello?" answered a male voice.

"Hello, is this Todd Beamer?"

"Yes it is, how my I help you?"

"Well, how do I put this nicely? I know a teenager who deserves to be put in jail on account of assault, and since you're the most well known lawyer in the town I was wondering if you'd help me out?"

"Sure, where would you like me to meet you?"

"My house, 75 Washington Boulevard."

"All right, see you soon."

"Thank you, good bye."

--------------------

Will and Elizabeth were having a wonderful day at Wonderland, they were on Top Gun the first time it ran that day, they also went on Psyclone, Vortex, Mighty Canadian Minebuster, and Wild beast 3 times all before lunch. For lunch the couple decided to each have a foot long hotdog and a slushy. After lunch they wanted to get Tiny Tim's doughnut's to share.

---------------------

An hour later

Ding Dong 

Todd rang the Swann's doorbell and Weatherby answered it.

"Mr. Beamer, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for your call Mr. …um…sorry I don't believe you told me your name on the phone."

"Swann, Weatherby Swann."

"Well Mr. Swann, tell me about this character that needs dealing with."

"Well, he was going out with my daughter for a little bit, they went to a party, he got her a strawberry daccari, but put a lot of extra vodka in it, she was extremely intoxicated and he led her up to a bedroom where he tried to rape her. If it wasn't for her best friend and current boyfriend Will she'd have been raped that night. When Will showed up Jordan got very angry and pushed Elizabeth around. Will carried her home and took care of her. Then recently on Halloween my daughter and Will went out trick-or-treating and Jordan and his friends surrounded them and beat Will up quite badly. I'd like him put behind bars for the trouble he's caused us."

"Sounds very reasonable to me, I'll see what I can do, I'll give you a call later tonight with the results."

And with that Todd Beamer was gone. Hopefully with any luck Jordan would be behind bars tonight that would certainly satisfy Weatherby.

-------------------

Back at Wonderland Will and Elizabeth had gone on the Italian Job Stunt Track, Thunder Run, The Rage, Ghoster Coaster, Dragon Fire, and the couple was now sharing a funnel cake, topped with icing sugar, vanilla ice cream, strawberries, and whipped cream.

It was nearing 6pm and they were getting very tired and decided they wanted to leave. Elizabeth took out her cell phone and dialled.

"Hi Dad, yes we had fun, can we come home now? Thanks, see you soon," she said before hanging up her phone and putting it back in her pocket.

Elizabeth turned to Will; "My Dad's leaving to get us now."

"Sounds good," Will replied, "I wonder if he took care of his 'business'?"

Elizabeth laughed at his air quotes, "Hopefully."

-----------------

As Weatherby was driving to pick up Will and Elizabeth his cell rang.

Ring…Ring…Ring… 

"Hello?" he answered.

"Mr. Swan?"

"Yes, Mr. Beamer?"

"Yes, that business meeting we had earlier, well it's all taken care of, Jordan is in the courts custody, he's being charged with 3 accounts of assault, and 1 attempt at rape, he's being fined $3000 and is to spend the next 5 – 7 years behind bars, beginning first thing tomorrow."

"Excellent work Mr. Beamer, you really are the best lawyer in the city, thank you so much." And with that Weatherby hung up to continue driving.

-------------------

Will and Elizabeth were sitting in the shade under a tree when she saw he Dad's car pull into the parking lot.

"There he is," she smiled.

Will stood and helped Elizabeth to her feet.

"Hello you two how was your day away from home at Wonderland?" Weatherby asked, seeming significantly happier than he was earlier.

"It was a lot of fun," Will answered.

"Yea Daddy it was fun, how was your business?" she asked curiously.

"It went excellent, by the end of the day a certain teenager was taken custody by the court, fined $3000, and is to spend the next 5 – 7 years of his life in jail, starting tomorrow on 3 accounts of assault and one of attempt at rape."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up, "Oh Daddy you didn't!" she exclaimed.

"Yes Elizabeth I did. Jordan caused way too much trouble for this family."

All of a sudden Weatherby's cell rang again.

"Hello?" he answered it, "Yea Michele I remember your husband Jason, Nice man, Aww that's horrible, that can be good, yea, we'll drive down first thing in the morning, and if you need anything in the mean time just call, bye."

"Who was that Daddy?"

"Oh my cousin Michele, he husband got in a car accident on the 401, he's not doing well, so we're going to stay with them and your second cousins, the triplets Krista, Kira, and Eve for a while."

"Aw that's horrible, Will and I will do anything we can to help."

------------------

Well that was it; again I apologize for the wait. School starts in less than a week, the long weekend is coming and I'm going away for it, so I figured I'd post something before I left.

I'll try to update again as soon as possible.

Good luck with your studies everyone!

Krista


End file.
